Tales of Symphonia Vacations
by Snow-silverx
Summary: AU:I'm bad at summeries Every day is a vacation to our heroes as they love, live, fight, and dis eachother. Pairings: KxR, LxC, ZxS, GxP, YxM [Martel]
1. The Reunion of Friends

It has been about a month since the Tales of Symphonia thing ended. The TOS gang is in the present times. Don't ask. And lives in states around the western part of the USA. Who cares about how everyone else is doing. All I know is that Kratos, Lloyd, Raine, Genis, and Colette still live in California. That's right, Kratos is now taking his responsibilities as a single parent. Sucker. He has no clue about how to take care of a 17 year old boy at all. Anyway, Kratos and Lloyd lived in a well furnished house about across the street from Genis' house in the newly formed Iselia. They lived well.

April 2nd 2005

"I'll do the dishes if you do laundry" Kratos said.

"But Dad, it smells" Lloyd whined.

"That's why you're doing the laundry" Kratos said.

As soon as Lloyd left, Kratos sat on the couch and lazed about. When Lloyd came back…

"What are you doing!" Lloyd blurted.

"I did the dishes already" Kratos said.

"I'm back" Genis said.

"From where?" Lloyd asked.

Genis his the wagon of clean dishes from Lloyd as much as he could but Lloyd saw. Lloyd gasped.

"You paid him to do the dishes!" Lloyd blurted.

He turned to Kratos only to find nothing but a bag of chips and an open window. When Kratos came home that afternoon there was a note on the fridge:

Dad,

You've got a date with Raine tomorrow afternoon. Sucker. You're going to the movies followed by a trip to the carnival and then a fancy dinner. So remember to bring a tuxedo with you. I wanna hear all the details.

Have fun, Lloyd

That night while Lloyd was sleeping, Kratos snuck in with a bunch of Raine's makeup…

April 3rd

"LLOYD AURION! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Raine yelled.

"Me neither. Why is it that you wear kiss proof lipstick?" Lloyd commented.

"oo? None of your business" Raine replied.

"Isn't your date in half an hour?" Lloyd asked.

"You're right, Lloyd! I better get ready" Raine panicked as she ran off.

"I am so gonna get you for this, boy" Kratos said as he glared.

Kratos went upstairs.

"Sheena's gonna be your and Genis' babysitter" Kratos yelled.

Moments later Kratos had left. All who were left were Lloyd, Genis, and Colette whose guardians had gone out.

"Raine doesn't like the fact that Sheena is the baby-sitter for some reason" Genis commented.

"Dad sure does like her though" Lloyd commented.

"Yeah and don't you find it strange that even though Sheena is slightly shorter than Kratos that he sure does take the looking down pretty far." Colette commented.

"Wanna look through my dad's stuff?" Lloyd asked.

"Sure" Colette said.

"Why not" Genis said.

Lloyd and Pals looked went into Kratos' room and looked around. Lloyd looked through his drawer and pulled out a magazine.

"Playboy?" Lloyd asked.

"Hey, Zelos reads these things too!" Colette said.

"What's in it?" Genis asked. Lloyd opens the book, "THEY'RE NUDE!"

"Close it, Lloyd!" Colette exclaimed.

"00…later" Lloyd replied.

"Genis!" Colette blurted.

"oo… he said later" Genis said.

"I'm telling!" Colette blurted, "SHEENA!"

"What? What is it? SWEET LORD OF MERCY! LLOYD, GENIS!" Sheena blurted.

"We didn't mean it! Please don't tell" Lloyd blurted.

"I am so calling your father… or maybe Raine. Whoever I can reach first" Sheena said.

Kratos was at the carnival and had just finished getting Raine a stuffed panda when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Kratos asked.

"_Nothing much it's just that Lloyd and Genis were reading playboy mags from your room_" Sheena replied.

"Talk to Raine" Kratos said.

"Hello?" Raine asked.

"_Lloyd and Genis were reading a playboy magazine_" Sheena replied.

"THEY WHAT!" Raine replied.

"_Yeah, Colette was not involved though_" Sheena commented.

"Kratos we are going back now!" Raine yelled.

"I ain't stoppin ya" Kratos said.

"Wouldn't those mags be yours?" Raine asked.

"00!" was Kratos' reply.

"Whatever, let's go home" Raine said.

A week later: Interview #1

Lloyd: We won 200 bucks in the lottery. I spent only a bit on a game console. I told him I was gonna get him one too but he hit me

Kratos: That moron spent 169 of our money on a stupid console! I hit him in the head.

Lloyd: He hurt my feelings to I've been peeing in his coffee every morning ever since

Kratos: So I've been switching our coffee ever since.

Lloyd: sipping coffee Yum!

Kratos: Raine told me that I should start talking to Lloyd about 'The Bird and the Bees'

Kratos' Version

The next day Lloyd and Colette were at the park playing Frisbee. In the meantime, Kratos was on his way to the park to take Lloyd home and give him 'The Talk'.

Lloyd threw the frisbee. Regrettably he threw it too far. Colette went to go get it but being the klutz she was she fell over. Lloyd went over to help her up but ended up tripping over the rock Colette tripped over and fell on top of her. Now Kratos had just walked in and…

"LLOYD MICHEAL AURION! What the hell are you doing!" Kratos yelled.

"But it was mistake" Lloyd said.

"Damn right. You are coming home now" Kratos said as he dragged Lloyd away.

"Bye Colette" Lloyd muttered.

As soon as they got home Lloyd sat on the couch. Kratos was about to give him a punishment when he saw Raine watching from next door with an angry glare. Kratos gulped.

"Boy, do you know where kids come from?" Kratos asked.

"No" Lloyd asked.

"Well you see when a man and a lady like each other… they call a fairy to bring them a child. The end" Kratos said.

"Really? That's it?" Lloyd asked, "I heard stuff about nudity"

"Yeah, uh, the fairy is a pervert" Kratos said, "I going out"

Kratos ran out of the house and drove off. Moments later Raine came over.

"Hi Raine" Lloyd asked.

"Kratos called me to tell you this" Raine said. Hours later…

"Lloyd you've gotta come out sooner of later" Kratos said.

"NO WAY! YOU ADULTS ARE SICK! I BET YOU WERE THINKING ME AND COLETTE WERE….EW!" Lloyd hollered from inside his room.

Interview #2

Kratos: It's been a few days and Regal bought an SUV

Lloyd: He's gonna stuff all nine of us, including himself, into that car and take us on a road trip

Kratos: He's even got a seating plan, I sit beside Raine.

Lloyd: I'm sitting beside Colette, there was no way I stay separated though.

Where it all Starts

"I have the seating plan right here" Regal said.

"Whatever, as long I sit beside a hunny" Zelos commented.

"In the back row will be: Presea, Genis, Sheena, and Colette" Regal said.

"We're fine with it" Genis said.

"Second row is only a two seat so Kratos and Raine will sit there" Regal said.

"NO! My Ultra Cool Beauty is sitting beside that SOB" Zelos blurted. That comment earned him a black eye.

"I'll drive. Zelos will sit beside me followed by Lloyd" Regal finished.

"I wanna sit with some kind of beauty!" Zelos commented. Lloyd put up his hand.

"I wanna sit with Colette" Lloyd complained.

"Why, does she have cookies?" Genis teased.

"Yeah, how'd you know Genis?" Lloyd asked. Kratos sighed and shook his head in disappointment. His son was a moron.

"Lloyd, you're a moron" Genis said.

"So ya wanna fight? Bring it on!" Lloyd blurted.

"Okay, stop it. Sheena switch with Lloyd. Colette move over so Lloyd will sit there. Zelos shut up, Kratos sit down, and everyone let's go!" Presea ordered.

"Such power in her voice" Genis mumbled admiringly. Lloyd rolled his eyes.

Nothing was said and the group got into the car. Regal took his seat and drove off. The ride was silent until…

"I want ice cream" Lloyd said.

"Strawberry" Zelos said.

"Strawberry" Presea said.

"Chocolate!" Lloyd blurted.

"Chocolate" Kratos said.

"Chocolate" Raine said.

"Chocolate" Sheena said.

"Vanilla" Colette said.

"Vanilla!" Genis commented.

"Fine, 2 Strawberries, 4 Chocolates, and 3 Vanillas 'cause I want some" Regal said.

After the ice cream stop, and hour later…

"I need to go pee" Genis said.

"I'm hungry" Lloyd said.

"You're a bottomless pit, Lloyd" Zelos commented.

"Quit touching my leg!" Sheena blurted.

"Ow!" Zelos said holding his arm.

"Raine fell asleep" Kratos commented.

"Let's draw a mustache on her" Lloyd said.

"I NEED TO GO PEE NOW!" Genis said.

"A hotel! But you guys need to share." Regal commented.

"I stay with my hunnies" Zelos said. That got him another black eye.

"Who's sharing with who?" Kratos asked.

"Girls in one room and boys in another" Regal said.

"I've been to a sleepover at Lloyd house. He snores VERY loudly" Genis said.

"Suck it up, buttercup" Zelos commented.

"I'm sleepy" Presea said.

"STOP WITH THE COMPLAINING!" Regal yelled as he parked the car. It was quiet until…

"farts Sorry" Lloyd said.

Everyone yelled in fear and basically ran out of the car. Kratos, unfortunately, had to drag Raine out.

"A Porta Potti!" Genis exclaimed.

"Lloyd, that was gross" Kratos commented.

"Let's go check in" Zelos said.

"Don't touch me!" Sheena yelled.

"Where am I?" Raine asked.

"I had just saved you from a stinky car" Kratos said.

"thinking of what Kratos said…..Lloyd!" Raine replied.

"I apologized!" Lloyd said.

"flushing noise Ah, well now what?" Genis asked.

"Nothing much" Presea replied.

"Let's go, I'm sleepy" Genis said.

"I'm surprised we were able to fit in our luggage" Lloyd commented.

"Do we have to share?" Kratos commented.

"Why?" Zelos asked, "You often wet the bed or something? Gets another black eye"

"It's just that….I fell embarrassed wearing pjs" Kratos said.

"What!" Everyone exclaimed.

"What? You only see me in this uniform or my Cruxis uniform" Kratos said.

"Fine, have your own room" Regal said, "Let's go"

The group walked into the hotel.

That night the guys and girls snuck into Kratos' room. They lifted the blanket to find a bunch of pillows.

"I KNEW IT! YOU LITTLE BASTARDS TRIED WATCHING ME SLEEP!" Kratos yelled.

Kratos obviously looked tired. Looks like his paranoia had kept him up. This meaning that he stayed in a corner for most of the night waiting for them.

"Go to sleep and everything will be fine" Lloyd asked.

"I'll barricade the door" Kratos said.

The group left and had finally gone to sleep.

To California!

The gang bunched up into the car again and were off. It was a hot day. The gang was too warm to protest and Kratos and Colette had just dozed into a deep sleep.

"That's it! I SUMMON THE PRINCESS OF ICE (I don't know what she says), CELSIUS!" Sheena blurted.

"What is it?" Celsius asked.

"Make this car a little bit colder" Sheena said.

"Yeah like at about -4 degrees Celsius corny laugh" Zelos joked. That commented earned him a punch on the arm.

"HEY! I bruise easily" Zelos whined.

"That explains everything" Genis commented.

"You're lucky I'm in the very front or I would've kicked your--" Zelos started.

"Celsius, please?" Sheena asked.

"Well is it kinda stuffy in here…okay" Celsius said.

As soon as it became cold Kratos awoke.

"What the hell?" Kratos blurted.

"It was just Celsius" Colette said.

"Right, right" Kratos said. He fell back to sleep.

Red Hot Chili Peppers

Many miles later the gang stopped at a grocery store before deciding to camp out. Unfortunately, Raine was cooking.

"Okay, who is going to taste first this time?" Raine asked. Lloyd slipped a First Aid kit under a bush.

"Brat ate the last time, so it's Kratos' turn" Zelos said.

"Sure, pressure it on everyone else. Only because your last" Sheena commented.

"Ah, I love alphabetical order" Zelos said.

"I made chili" Raine said.

"Swing low…sweet chariot" Kratos muttered.

Everyone watched. Kratos took a bite and everything was silent.

"Well?" Lloyd asked.

"AAAH! WATER! FIRST AID! WATER! FIRST AID! SWEET LORD OF MERCY IT BURNS!" Kratos yelled.

"What's wrong with my cooking?" Raine said, "I did every thing right… oh, only THREE red hot chili peppers"

"How many did you put in?" Regal asked.

"10 to 15" Raine said blankly.

"00!" was Lloyd's reply.

"Why would you do that!" Sheena exclaimed.

"I thought that putting more would give it more flavour" Raine said.

"AAAHHHHHHH! AAH! AAH! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" was Kratos' reply.

"Give him some water"

"I SUMMON PRINCESS OF ICE, CELSIUS, AND THE QUEEN OF THE WATER, UNDINE!" Sheena chanted.

The two summon spirits appeared. Sheena explained and aimed at Kratos' mouth. The power went out of control and before they knew it the gang was covered in water. The night was cold but they had to eat the chili anyway.

"Kratos, I need to talk to you for a moment" Raine said.

"Hn, fine" Kratos said, still a bit upset about the chili.

At a Cost

"You want me to what!" Kratos blurted.

"Go on a date with me the at the next town" Raine pleaded.

"Why?" Kratos asked.

"Zelos asked me to go out with him and I said no. Him not wanting to take that for answer started asking all this other questions to get me to tell him the truth. So I told him that it was legit and with you" Raine said.

"Why not Regal!" Kratos asked.

"I tried already" Raine replied.

"It'll cost you" Kratos said.

"1000 gald" Raine said.

"More" Kratos said.

"2000?" Raine asked.

"More" Kratos replied.

"How much exactly?" Raine asked

"Howe much do you have?" Kratos asked.

"About 60, 400 gald" Raine replied.

"00!" was Kratos' reply, "I'll take 201, 330 gald then"

"YOU OVER-PRICED JACKASS!" Raine yelled.

"Take it or leave it" Kratos said.

"Can I get a discount?" Raine asked.

"6,291 gald then" Kratos said.

"Thank you!" Raine blurted.

Kratos stayed silent and walked away. Raine smiled.

"He likes me. I know it" Raine muttered.

Colorado

About a day or two had passed and the gang had arrived in Arizona.

"Where is our destination anyway?" Lloyd asked.

"Florida" Regal replied.

"ARE YOU NUTS! THAT'S ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE USA!" Lloyd yelled.

"You're crazy if you're saying that you want to get there with only a car" Zelos blurted.

"It'll only take about 3 days or something, Geez" Regal said.

"I need to go potty" Colette said.

"I need to go too" Zelos said.

"We'll find a hotel" Regal said.

As soon as they entered the hotel Zelos and Colette ran off. When they came back they were assigned their rooms. It was only about 7:30pm. Raine looked through her closet to find something to wear. She put on a brown top with a pink jacket over it, dark blue jeans, and black dress shoes. Kratos on the other hand was sitting in his room. Already dressed and mumbling to himself constantly on what COULD go wrong. He wore just an average blue jeans, white shirt, and black jacket. Raine did tell him not to attract any attention. Suddenly…

"ring tone of 'American Psycho' It's Raine" Kratos muttered, "Yes?"

"muttering" was Raine's reply.

"Raine, I know it's you. I have that ring tone?" Kratos replied.

"Okay, meet me outside." Raine said, defeated.

Kratos got up and left the house. There stood Lloyd and Zelos. Kratos was confused.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Kratos asked.

"We're going to eat!" Lloyd said happily.

"Where are _you_ going?" Zelos asked.

"I didn't tell you anything before so why should I tell you anything now?" Kratos commented.

"Hn" Zelos replied.

"I'm going out. Don't wait up" Kratos said as he walked away.

Raine? Date? Good

Kratos left the hotel to find Raine there. She smiled and walked ahead. Kratos smiled _slightly_ and followed. Hidden within the bushes was Zelos with a camera. Kratos and Raine started at a movie theatre. Kratos was feeling uneasy due to fact that he knew he was being watched. After watching the movie Kratos and Raine went bought some ice cream. Forget a fancy dinner! Chocolate ice did fine. Before long Kratos was getting fed up with the feeling of being watched. He swayed Raine into going to the park near the lake. Near the lake Kratos started talking about whatever. He kept close to Raine up to a point where he was about to kiss her. He was just about too when he suddenly took out his sword and chucked it at a bush, which screamed like a girl.

"ZELOS!" Raine yelled.

She almost jumped into the bush. Kratos sat around listening to the sounds of Zelos' wailing and the sounds of Raine's fist landing on him.

"NOW GO AWAY!" Raine yelled.

Zelos scampered around before running away. Kratos took his sword and sheathed it.

"So you dragged us all here to catch him?" Raine asked.

"Yes" Kratos said, in a monotone.

"So all that talk and that kiss was all a trick to get Zelos, right?" Raine asked.

"Of course. There was no way I'd perform for that philanderer" Kratos replied.

"So what now?" Raine asked.

Suddenly Raine was slammed with a kiss. Now let's do a reply in slow mo.

Okay, he moves over to her. There goes his arm around her waist. Yup, and now he pulls her in. He's reelin her in and he lands her with a kiss. Now as you can see. Zoom in, Bob. Yeah. She is blushing madly. Uh-huh. And she's trying to concentrate on something else but it ain't workin for her. Nope. And there you have it folks. Now back the story.

Kratos broke the kiss and looked away. She completely turned around and walked ahead. Raine was dumbfounded but she followed.

"Race you home?" Kratos asked.

"Yes" Raine said.

The two broke out into a run and were somehow able to run all the way to their rooms. They locked their doors. Raine plopped herself on the floor. She picked up a stuffed bunny and held it tight, trying to erase the blush from her face. Kratos on the other hand covered his face with his pillow. Soon the two snapped out of their embarrassment and they went to bed.

Crazy

The TOS Team were driving through a forest. I don't know or care if there are any where they are. There just is. They were lost, no gas, there was little food, and so they decided to camp.

"This is horrible" Colette said as tears strolled down her cheeks.

"Aw, c'mon Colette" Lloyd said in a comforting tone, "Everything will be fine"

"thunder roars Not really" Zelos commented.

"Shut up! You're not helping" Sheena yelled.

"I can't stand you at all!" Regal blurted.

"Why are we going to Florida anyway?" Presea asked.

"Well, I was trying to hide this but there's a portal to Symphonia there" Regal said, "It'll close in 5 days but I'm not truly sure"

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed.

"………….sobbing WE'RE DOOMED!" Lloyd screamed. Raine smacked him.

"Calm down!" Raine yelled.

"You didn't have to hit me" Lloyd cried.

"You're kinda mean Raine" Genis said.

"Why you!" Raine said as she chased Genis. Kratos stopped her.

"Raine calm down. Whacking Genis isn't going to help" Kratos said.

"You think you're so smart, eh Kratty?" Raine blurted. She smacked Kratos too. Everyone stayed silent.

"00! YOU CONNIVING BITCH! YOU HIT ME!" Kratos yelled.

Kratos took out his sword and attacked. Raine fought back with her staff. Once the two had slammed each other's weapon out of each other's hand they started some kind of Mortal Combat thing.

"I'm hungry!" Zelos cried.

"Shut up!" Sheena yelled.

"That's it" Kratos said as he pushed Raine down, "I'll fly out and get some gas and snacks"

Kratos left the tent and flew off. Moments later thunder roared and the rain poured down.

"It'll rain harder soon. Get some rest" Raine said. She looked out worriedly, "_How much can those angel wings take in this rain, Kratos?_"

Save Kratos!

I released my glowing blue wings. I felt like a moron with these things, sparkling wings on a manly man like myself. I boosted off into the sky. I looked upon a map to find that I was only a mile away from a gas station. Suddenly the thunder roared again and before I knew it, rain poured down. It was a small rain but I knew it was going to get heavier soon. I swerved around a bit. My vision was blurry, damn my unruly auburn hair. I swear it hasn't been touched by a hair product in thousands of years. Well, Regal's hair is even more screwed up than mine. Sheena's pony tail isn't very neat either. I felt my forehead, my fever was rising. Must just be the coldness of the rain. I'm not too sick, despite the blood rushing to my cheeks (he's blushing like a sick anime person would)

I had returned from the gas station. I held the supplies closely and delivered them without much delay. I soon realized that I had dropped the snacks and went back. I looked around the forest, searching. Unfortunately my fever had decided at this moment to become my downfall. I saw the snacks and dove for them but I swerved around and I just dropped. I arose and walked over to the bag.

"Kratos, watch out!" Lloyd yelled.

I turned to find the others running over. Thunder roared and it boomed down, heading straight for me. Just as I was going to get zapped my fever went full throttle and everything was going black. I felt a force push me aside before passing out.

I awoke in a daze.

I looked around the room to find all the others staring right at me. I sat upright and looked around. I, unfortunately, was still quite sick. I still don't think that it's a big deal anyway.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were flying down until you just dropped like a fly. Thunder was about to get you when Raine pushed you out of the way and she got zapped" Lloyd said.

"You had a fever and didn't tell us?" Sheena asked.

"Hey, there are so many things that we have never told anyone. Secrets all around. Regal said nothing about Alicia, I didn't say anything about my blood relation with Lloyd, Raine said nothing about why she's an archeologist, and Colette ALWAYS tried to hide her sicknesses" Kratos blurted, he fell back unto his pillow.

"He is right" Colette said.

"Let's go check on my Gorgeous Ultra Cool Beauty!" Zelos blurted.

"We just did five minutes ago" Sheena said.

"Leave my sister alone" Genis said.

"You brat" Zelos hissed.

"You big bully!" Genis said as he kicked Zelos in the shins.

"AAH! You sonnova-- C'MERE YOU LITTLE ASS!" Zelos yelled.

"AAHHH!" Genis cried as he ran out. Zelos chased after him.

"Where's the bag?" I asked.

"We ate some of the food you brought, we saved some for you" Lloyd said.

"Was there anything else in the bag?" I asked.

"Nope" Lloyd replied.

"Right, I must rest then" I said.

The team left and I lay back on my pillow. Where had that medicine gone? I coughed. Where was I anyway? A hotel, good. I waited until I knew everyone was asleep before trekking of in search of my medicine. Maybe Raine snatched it. I got up and took a bobby pin from the bathroom. I immediately started picking locks of every room until, BINGO! I searched around and then…

"What the hell are you doing here!" Raine blurted.

"Give me my medicine, god I hate that word" I said.

"Oh, well here you are" Raine said.

"Right" I said as I left.

I awoke the next morning feeling like a million gald!

FLORIDA!

Raine sat around in her room thinking deeply. Even though he hadn't said much, he felt better.

The gang bunched up into the car and were on their way. After hours of stopping and starting they finally got into Florida.

"Regal, where is the portal?" Presea asked.

"It's in a jail" Regal said calmly.

"YOU MIGHT BE CALM ABOUT THIS BUT I, ZELOS 'SEXY' WILDER, CAN'T GO TO JAIL!" Zelos exclaimed.

"Put on the masks, we are going to rob a variety store" Regal said.

"I just wanna go home, let's just do this quick" Lloyd said.

"Why don't we just break in the jail?" Zelos said.

"I want candy" Lloyd said.

"You aren't as innocent as I thought, Lloyd" Kratos commented.

"Candy!" The kids, and Raine, hollered.

"The 'Candy' have it" Regal said.

The gang left the car put on…..BUNNY MASKS! No one felt comfortable about it. They ran into the store, robbed it, got arrested, blasted out of the cell, made for the portal. They somehow obtained all their stuff and they jumped in. When they opened their eyes they were in Flanoir.

"Were home!" Zelos sang.

The gang was so happy that they dusted themselves and started dancing around happily. Playing in the snow despite the cold. Genis and Presea made a snowman, Lloyd and Colette made snow angels, Zelos had a snowball fight Sheena, Regal drank some whiskey, and Kratos went skating with Raine. Suddenly the snow softly fell.

"Soon I have to get back to Derris-Kharlan" Kratos said.

"Why?" Lloyd blurted.

"I still have work to do up there" Kratos said.

Kratos pulled out a pair of keys and pressed a button. A ship slowly descended and landed. Kratos was about to leave when EVERYONE gave him a hug. After letting go Kratos got on the ship. He looked out the window and watched the sad faces.

"This is like E.T. or something" Lloyd said.

"I think that's the wrong movie, Lloyd" Genis commented.

The ship closed up and blasted off.

Back to Symphonia

Raine looked at the floor as her feet crunched in the snow. Despite the cold she didn't want to stay inside. Her stomach hurt and fresh air wasn't helping. It felt like she swallowed a balloon or something. Raine kneeled on the floor and started to slowly shed tears. Suddenly a circle appeared from the ground and Kratos appeared.

"Hey" Kratos said calmly.

Raine got up and gave him a hug. She let go gave him a kiss. Kratos deepened the kiss and held her hand. The walked out and started to skate once more.

_In the end, Kratos stayed on Symphonia and left the job of living on Derris-Kharlan with Yuan._

**Never Day Goodbye**

**Mujaki ni hashaideita ano koro ha daremo ga jikan o hayamete**

**Sekai o FURUSUPIIDO de tsunaketa hitomi ha shunkan no POOTOREETO**

**SEPIA-iro shita omoide ha kazari o nuguu namida mune no oku no kotoba**

**Mou nido to aenai nante**

**Omoitakunai kesshite omowanai kara**

**Zutto itsu made mo wasurenai de ne**

**Sayonara nante kesshite ima ha iwazuni**

**NEVER SAY GOODBYE**

**Itsuka mata egao de aeru kara**

**Tokidoki warufuzake mo shite tayo ne kakurete otona no maneshite**

**Sekai ha BUREEKI ga kikanai mama**

**Kodoku na hito toki no SHIRUEETO**

**Bara-iro no yume utsuru kage kazari o suteta namida mune ni nemuru kotoba**

**Mou nido to aenai nante**

**Omoitakunai kesshite omowanai kara**

**Zutto itsu made mo wasurenai de ne**

**Sayonara nante kesshite ima ha iwazu ni**

**NEVER SAY GOODBYE**

**Itsuka mata egao de aeru kara**

**Mou nido to aenai nante**

**Omoitakunai kesshite omowanai kara**

**Zutto itsu made mo wasurenai de ne**

**Sayonara nante kesshite ima ha iwanai**

**NEVER SAY GOODBYE**

**Itsuka mata egao de aeru made**

**NEVER SAY GOODBYE**

**NEVER SAY GOODBYE**


	2. Oh the Sorrow

AN: Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, Poptarts, and other brand name stuffs.

_Kratos and Raine immediately quit the kissing as soon as they realized what was going on. Kratos looked around and flew off like there was no tomorrow. Raine giggled and walked off._

Raine awoke. It was all a dream. She looked out the window to find that it was still raining. She sighed as she looked out the window. The sky was just as gloomy as she was.

_Where's your head at, at, at, at... _

_techno music _

Where's your head at  
Where's your head at  
Where's your head at

Where's your head at  
Where's your head at  
Where's your head at

_techno music _

Where's your head at  
Where's your head at  
Where's your head at

Where's your head at  
Where's your head at  
Where's your head at

Don't let the walls cave in on you  
We can't evolve alone without you  
Don't let the walls cave in on you  
We can't evolve alone without you  
Don't let the walls cave in on you  
You get what you give that much is true  
Don't let the walls cave in on you  
You turned the world away from you

Where's your head at  
Where's your head at  
Where's your head at

Where's your head at  
Where's your head at  
Where's your head at

_techno music _

You have now found yourself  
Trapped in this incomprehensible maze  
Where's your head at  
Where's your head at

Don't make it easy on yourself  
Where's your head at  
Got to get...  
Got to get...  
Got to get...  
Got to get...

_techno music  
Where's your head at... _

Where's your head at  
Where's your head at  
Where's your head at

Where's your head at  
Where's your head at  
Where's your head at

Don't let the walls cave in on you  
We can't evolve alone without you  
Don't let the walls cave in on you  
We can't evolve alone without you  
Where's your head at  
Where's your head at  
We can't evolve alone without you  
We can't evolve alone without you

Returning Again? 

The next day Lloyd was abruptly slapped in the face with the horrible stench of laundry. He looked around two find about two piles of it and Kratos standing there.

"Dad, your back…. And your clothes stink" Lloyd whined.

"See this huge-ass pile? It's yours. What did I tell you about hygiene?" Kratos asked crossly.

"Uh….I have lived with a dwarf for so long. I have learned not to" Lloyd replied.

"First, a shower followed by laundry" Kratos said.

"What are you going to do?" Lloyd asked.

"What I usually do when I finish chores before you, drink" Kratos said.

"Why did you come back anyway?" Lloyd asked.

"Summer Vacation. Now, quit trying to change the subject and do your chores" Kratos said.

"Damn" Lloyd said.

Kratos went behind the kitchen counter and pulled out a long glass. He took out a shaker and filled it with: Tea, a bit of lemon juice, ice, champagne, gin, and Smirnoff Ice. He put it all together in the glass, stuck in a giant straw and drank away. Once Lloyd was done with everything he was told to do Genis had luckily come over.

"Raine got me this console called a Gay Station 2!" Genis blurted.

"It's it supposed to be a Play station, Genis?" Lloyd asked.

"Sorry, she was a bit drunk when she told me what it was" Genis said.

"Yeah, Kratos is also a drunk…I think" Lloyd commented.

"Let's play Dragon Ball Z Budokai" Genis said.

"Android 18 is pretty" Lloyd droned on. Genis rolled his eyes and went into the living room.

Play

Genis and Lloyd had set everything up. As they were playing Kratos had awoken.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Kratos asked tiredly.

"We're playing DBZ Budokai" Lloyd replied.

"Can I play?" Kratos asked. Lloyd and Genis stayed quiet, "Aw, come on. I might be 4030 years old but I can still kick ass!"

"Beat Genis, he's been kicking my butt since the beginning" Lloyd said giving the controller to Kratos.

"I need to train" Kratos said.

Kratos took the book and after about five minutes of reading the manual Kratos was ready to fight. There was a times game of 2 minutes. Kratos and Genis were only on punch away from killing each other. Genis had the first hit; Kratos blocked, and sent a blast right at Genis. Kratos won!

"YEAH! I AM THE GREATEST!" Kratos blurted, "00…uh…never mind any of that"

"You beat me!" Genis blurted.

"With only five minutes of studying" Kratos said.

The doorbell rang to reveal Raine.

"Genis, I'm going out….." Raine said.

"Where?" Genis asked.

"Why do you have to be so nosy!" Raine snapped.

"00?" was everyone's reply.

"clears throat I'm just going out that's all" Raine said, "Bye"

"After Raine leaves there are rumors saying that she goes to cooking classes" Genis said.

"She needs it" Lloyd said as he rolled his eyes.

"Kratos laughs a bit Well, I'm outta here" Kratos said.

His wings sprouted and Kratos flew off.

Yuan, buddy

Kratos flew over into the Renegade base and asked for Yuan. Once he had access he just walked right into Yuan's office. Yuan have him a suspicious look.

"Yuan, did you know you're by _best_ friend?" Kratos asked casually.

"WTF?" was Yuan's reply.

"Yeah, I was never Mithos' friend" Kratos said, in a very Zelos way.

"What the hell do you want?" Yuan asked.

"Baby-sit Lloyd, Genis, and Colette" Kratos quickly replied, now turning back to his REAL attitude.

"o0? What, no way!" Yuan replied.

"Oh come on. Remember when we were 2015 years old? I took care of your dog while you went out with your girlfriend" Kratos blurted.

"So what?" Yuan said, "Those kids would be more trouble than one big golden retriever"

"I also went to your fiancée's funeral" Kratos said.

"Of course you went! There was no way that Mithos was going to let you ditch Martel's funeral" Yuan blurted.

"Yeah, and I didn't beat the crap out of you when you cried like a baby, so you owe me!" Kratos blurted.

"What kind of lame-ass excuse is that!" Yuan blurted.

"So are you going to do it or what?" Kratos asked.

"sigh Fine I'll do it" Yuan said.

"What do the Renegades do now anyway?" Kratos asked.

"Detectives, Cops, Firemen, Psychologists, etc" Yuan replied.

"Whatever, you'll take care of the kids tomorrow" Kratos said.

"Where would you be going?" Yuan asked.

"Listen, Blueberry, I'm not answering that" Kratos said.

"You're going on a date aren't ya? AND STOP CALLING ME BLUEBERRY!" Yuan said.

"Whatever B-Berry" Kratos said.

"Don't mess with me, Strawberry" Yuan said.

"Oh, it's on now!" Kurama blurted.

When Kratos came back home he was bruised and had a black eye.

"00! Dad?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it" Kratos said.

How it got started

The next afternoon Kratos had left Yuan with Lloyd, Genis, and Colette.

"Colette, why are you here?" Genis asked.

"Phiadra and Frank said I can stay with you guys" Colette replied.

"I wanna go to the movies" Lloyd whined.

"No" Yuan said.

"Please?" Genis asked.

"No" Yuan replied.

"Please?" Colette pleaded.

"No" Yuan said crossly.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" the three pleaded.

"I SAID NO, YOU IMPUDENT LITTLE BRATS!" Yuan blurted angrily.

"Lloyd whines Colette cries Genis throws a temper tantrum" was the kid's reply.

"Okay, we'll go" Yuan said, "What do you want to see?"

"The Corpse Bride" Lloyd said.

"Yeah!" Genis and Colette replied.

"Fine then" Yuan said.

Explain

Yuan and the kids went to the theatre. They went to the very top row with the food and watched the movie. Suddenly…

"Hey, isn't that Kratos?" Colette asked.

"Yeah, and Raine" Genis said.

"Zelos and Sheena as well" Lloyd said.

"By god, he left me with you brats for a double date!" Yuan blurted.

"What's that?" Genis asked.

"A double date with when two days blend together" Lloyd said.

"No it's when a date, the fruit, comes in two" Colette said.

"You guys are morons. A double date is when a couple and another couple stay together on a date. It's like hanging with your friends only with romance and you only have to pay one fourth of the bill" Yuan explained.

"Would what we're going be a double date?" Genis asked.

"No and never" Yuan hissed. Genis whimpered.

"So what do we do?" Lloyd asked.

"We watch the movie and if they start doing anything we'll bother them later" Yuan said.

"I've always wanted to know what a kiss was" Genis asked.

"When two people put their lips together and stay that way for a while" Yuan replied.

"So is that what Zelos and Sheena are doing?" Colette asked.

"Yes" Yuan said.

Yuan pulled out his cell phone and luckily his phone can take pictures.

"Perfect" Yuan said smirking.

Caught on Camera

After the movies, Zelos and Sheena separated from Kratos and Raine. The remaining went to the park and Yuan plus the kids followed.

"We should do this again" Raine said.

"Where to go next time?" Kratos asked.

"I wanna watch Harry Potter!" Raine said happily.

"It is an interesting movie" Kratos said.

"We'll send the Lloyd and friends to see it soon after" Raine said.

"It is a good idea, but what to do in the meantime?" Kratos asked.

Meanwhile, in the bush where Lloyd and friends were hiding….

Lloyd's eyes widened and he passed out. Genis immediately covered his eyes. Colette's eyes glazed and she smiled cheerfully. Yuan pulled out his camera phone and snapped away. Raine went over to Kratos' cheek. She was going to kiss him but she chickened out and whispered.

"I have a feeling that we're being watched" Raine said.

When Yuan and Company got home they splashed Lloyd with water.

"Whoa! I had this weird dream. Kratos and Raine--" Lloyd started.

"It did happen, Lloyd" Genis said.

"Wasn't it beautiful?" Colette commented dreamingly.

"NO!" Lloyd blurted, "My dad and the Professor is not a good combo!"

"Yeah, but they're both lonely" Colette said.

"I prefer it that way" Genis blurted.

"It was just a peck on the cheek, Geez. Grow up!" Yuan said, "But nice pictures"

"Why do you still have those!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Shit, the parentals!" Yuan blurted.

Yuan turned off the phone and everyone cleaned up.

"Genis, time to go home" Raine said.

"Bye, Lloyd" Genis said.

Awkward

The next morning was Saturday. Kratos and Lloyd was sitting down for breakfast. It was silent until…

"Dad, how much do you like Raine?" Lloyd asked.

"She's a good friend" Kratos replied.

"Would you kiss her?" Lloyd asked. Kratos stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth.

"If numb a yo bivmif" Kratos said with a muffled voice, "Dow bear"

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"gulps pants Doorbell!" Kratos said.

Lloyd got up and went to the door. There stood Colette with a white fox.

"Uh, Lloyd where's your uniform?" Colette asked.

"What uniform?" Lloyd asked.

"Look at me!" Colette blurted

Colette wore a dress shirt with short sleeves with a blue-grey vest over it and she wore a matching skirt. Colette wore long socks and reached just under her knees and black buckle shoes.

"Lloyd! I told you twice that it was in your room on your bed. You didn't notice those black folded clothes?" Kratos asked.

"Oh yeah!" Lloyd said.

Lloyd ran upstairs and soon came back wearing a black uniform with golden buttons.

"Kratos, do you have a job?" Colette asked.

"I prefer that you'll find out on your own" Kratos replied.

"You're always like that" Lloyd commented.

"Go!" Kratos blurted.

Lloyd and Colette ran off.

Teacher

It was last period, Math Class. Their teacher, Winnie the Pooh, was making an announcement.

"Class, today I must say that because I have become a glutton, I'll be in rehab and by the time I come back I'll end up being a librarian. That's what I get for eating all the principal's chocolate bunnies. Any who, meet your new math teacher, Mr.Aurion." Pooh said.

The whole class' eyes widened as Kratos walked in. He opened up a book and the class started. The class proceeded as follows: Lloyd is still astonished, Genis and Colette have gotten used to it, the girls basically drooled over him, and the guys thought he was evil. Once class was over Lloyd ran over to Kratos.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lloyd asked.

"The only people who about our blood relation is you, Genis and Colette, so relax" Kratos said.

"I bet you were drunk when you took this job" Lloyd hissed.

"Wrong, I was tipsy" Kratos replied.

"Whatever" Lloyd said.

"You better go or you'll miss the bus. I still have work to do" Kratos said.

Lloyd backed away and left with Genis and Colette. As Kratos was marking Raine walked by as she was looking through a book. She looked up and walked back, she shrieked.

"Kratos! Kratos? What are you--" Raine said.

"I work here" Kratos said, "I'm also trying to fix this seating plan so I can keep Billy Bob Joe Hanson away from talking to Richard Long"

"We should go shopping" Raine suddenly said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kratos asked.

"You look like a mercenary" Raine said.

"oo?" was Kratos' reply.

"-- You're right" Raine replied.

"I guess that the girls in this class would pay less attention to me if I looked more like a teacher" Kratos said.

"To the Tokyoshi Mall!" Raine blurted.

Raine grabbed Kratos' arm and dragged him off.

This isn't a Field Trip

Kratos and Raine took Lloyd, Genis, and Colette who just seems to go where they go to the mall. While shopping they bumped into someone very unlikely.

"I MISSED YOU GUYS!" a familiar voice bellowed.

"Oh man" Genis said. Yup it was Zelos

"Why are you guys here?" Zelos asked.

"Kratos needs clothes" Colette answered.

"I could've told you that" Zelos said.

"Very funny, now go away" Kratos hissed.

"I'll help if you do me a favour" Zelos said.

"Like what?" Raine asked.

"Protect me from Sheena" Zelos said.

"What kind of stupid thing did you do this time?" Genis asked.

"Impudent brat" Zelos commented, "Anyway, Sheena and I bought coffee. She asked for a bit of sugar but the moron at the counter put in too much. She didn't want to get another one so she drank it. She's sugar high now and is after me"

"Wow, that's….different" Lloyd commented.

"We should help, he is our friend" Colette said.

"sigh Fine" Lloyd said. Zelos gave Lloyd a hug.

"I knew you'd come through" Zelos said.

"Sometimes I worry about Zelos' actions" Genis commented.

"ZELLY!" Sheena's voice blurted.

"00! She's here!" Zelos blurted.

"ZELLY BELLY WHERE ARE YOU!" Sheena hollered.

"Dad, she's embarrassing" Lloyd whined.

"Run" Kratos said. The gang ran off.

"What about the shopping?" Raine asked.

"Zelos, you and kids will make a run for it" Kratos ordered.

"ZELLLLOOOOSSSSS!" Sheena hollered.

"NOW!" Kratos blurted.

The four ran off (Zel or Zelly, Loy, Gen _pronounced as jean_, and Lette). Sheena (I shall nickname her She-She) looked around and passed by Kratos and Raine (Tos and Rei).

"Have you seen my Zelly Belly?" Sheena asked.

"Nope" Raine replied.

"Not at all" Kratos replied.

"Oh, well….you'll look good in jeans. Bye" Sheena said as she ran off, "Zelly Belly!"

"That was close" Raine said.

Kratos flipped out his cell phone.

Lloyd, Where r u?

I'm at Claire's. Lette wanted 2 go

She-She's comin yur way

Got it, bye

Good lck

"Let's continue" Kratos said.

Kratos and Raine bought the clothes and left. Eventually, Zelos was saved, Sheena had vanished, and the group had left.

"Looks like we got away" Kratos commented.

"So what now?" Genis asked.

"I'm hungry" Lloyd blurted.

"Why the hell not" Kratos said.

So the group went off to buy dinner.

MSN

Even though it was a beautiful day Lloyd and the rest of the class was inside during science class doing science work in the textbook. Kratos was on his computer putting in comments into the progress reports, but one in a while he would look helplessly out the window and occasionally daydream.

"_I always did daydream in school_" Kratos thought.

The school bell rang meaning that classes were over. The kids rushed out of the school, leaving the teachers behind. Raine was in the middle of writing her reports when **SeraphimWingz **logged in.

**SeraphimWingz: Howz it goin?**

**HealingWinds: Fine, you?**

**SeraphimWingz: I'm just bored**

**HealingWinds: Me 2, all this work**

**SeraphimWingz: I'll treat u 2 dinner**

**HealingWinds: Wha?**

**SeraphimWingz: You seem sad, so why not have dinner**

**HealingWinds: I thought that only Zelly wud ask sum1 out on MSN**

**SeraphimWingz: U thought wrong**

**HealingWinds: K, dinner it is!**

**SeraphimWingz: And the cheer flows back**

**HealingWinds: What about Lloyd and Genis**

**SeraphimWingz: Yuan can baby-sit again**

**HealingWinds: Where is he anyway?**

**SeraphimWingz: He's the cooperate boss of the Conformists**

**HealingWinds: Wat r u planning**

**SeraphimWingz: Drop Lloyd and his friends of and go 2 Meltokio**

**HealingWinds: It does seem like a good idea**

**SeraphimWingz: Aren't I smart**

**HealingWinds: We should go on a vacation**

**SeraphimWingz: No way, you know how main social that is?**

**HealingWinds: No biggie**

**SeraphimWingz: Fine them**

**--------- Lloyd and Kratos ----------**

**SeraphimWingz: Lloyd?**

**Twin Swordz: Yeah?**

**SeraphimWingz: Yuan's gonna baby-sit ya**

_**Pimp MasterZ has logged in**_

**Pimp MasterZ: Sum1 say mi name?**

**Twin Swordz: No**

**SeraphimWingz: Go away**

**Twin Swordz: I'm being baby-sat by Yuan**

**Pimp MasterZ: Why?**

**SeraphimWingz: I'm going out**

**Twin Swordz: With Raine**

**SeraphimWingz: I haven't said anything!**

**Twin Swordz: Yuve bin goin out often.**

**Pimp MasterZ: YUR GOIN OUT WIT MY GORGEOUS ULTRA COOL BEAUTY?**

**SeraphimWingz: G.U.C.B?**

**Twin Swordz: Thats a weird word**

**Pimp MasterZ: UR ALL EVIL!**

_**Purple Power Ranger has logged in **_

**Purple Power Ranger: Hey guys, wassup?**

**SeraphimWingz: Nothing**

**Twin Swords: 'Tos is goin out with Raine**

**Pimp MasterZ: He's evil! I never liked him, ever!**

**Purple Power Ranger: I prefer that they go out**

**SeraphimWingz: Thank you**

**Twin Swords: What kind of name is Power Ranger?**

**Pimp MasterZ: She must not have a life...or imagination**

**Purple Power Ranger: I only watched the show once.**

**Pimp MasterZ: Yeah and ever since yuve bought the movies**

**Purple Power Ranger: Leve me alone**

**SeraphimWingz: That is kinda odd**

**Twin Swords: I should tell Colette**

**Pimp MasterZ: Kratos! You are evil!**

**Purple Power Ranger: Suck it up**

**SeraphimWingz: Outta here**

**Purple Power Ranger: Bye**

**Twin Swords: Bye, Dad**

**Pimp MasterZ: You suck!**

_**SeraphimWingz has logged out.**_

Kratos turned off the computer and left the school

"When is this vacation of ours?" Raine asked.

"The first weekend of Spring Fling" Kratos said.

"You mean this Saturday?" Raine commented.

"Yes, so start packing" Kratos said.

Settlement

The TOS Gang packed up and flew to Meltokio in Zelos' private jet. Colette sat beside Lloyd and Presea sat in front of him with Zelos beside her. Kratos sat in front of Presea with Sheena beside him and Regal in front with Genis beside him and Raine sat beside the pilot so she could study the buttons. In other words, she was reading the manual. As they were flying Raine was setting up the hotel rooms.

"Who's going to share a room with Lloyd?" Raine asked. Colette and Presea shot up their hands.

"What about me?" Zelos asked.

"Fine then, Presea and Colette will have a room and Zelos will share a room with Lloyd" Raine said.

"THIS IS MUTINY!" Zelos blurted.

"Who's going to share a room with Genis?" Raine asked, "Sheena?"

"Okay" Sheena replied. Genis' mouth hung open.

"Fine with me" Raine said, "Regal, you'll have your own room"

"Okay then" Regal replied.

"Kratos are you going to have your own room?" Raine asked.

"Of course he is!" Lloyd blurted.

"I see no problem" Kratos replied.

"Okay then, our rooms are set" Raine said.

When the gang landed in Meltokio they made their way to the hotel. Kratos' room was in the middle of the hall with Colette and Sheena's room which was followed by Raine's room. Above Kratos' room was Lloyd and Zel's room with Regal's room beside them followed by Genis and Presea's room.

Raine had finished unpacking and she fell into a sleep.

Poetry

_**Dreams**_

_I lay my head upon my pillow_

_And fall into a deep sleep_

_I dream and I wish_

_That my dreams soon will come true_

_I don't think I'm ready now_

_Riding on the wind,_

_reaching for the moon._

_Like a dream on a Winter night._

_The clouds vanish and reveal the moon_

_It awaits me_

_Blue wings_

_Drifting towards me_

_I shall keep away from ' The Light'_

_And wait, until the wings_

_Until the wings get to me_

_Hidden in the darkness for so long_

_I let in the light for the first time_

_I find The One_

_Of the wings_

_My face has become flustered_

_Now only you and I_

_Stand together in this dreamland_

_My dream is starting to end_

_Let me be with you_

_You promise it to me_

_I wait…_

_For you…_

_Keep your promise…_

Raine was abruptly awoken by the sounds of Genis yelling through the door.

"Raine! We're going now!" Genis blurted.

"The amusement park?" Raine asked

"Yes" Genis replied.

"I just want to go out by myself" Raine said.

Raine got dressed. She put on her denim outfit (denim skirt with matching jacket, white shirt, tall black boots). Raine took her purse (she got it on her b-day) and left the house. Raine stopped by the book store. She reached for a book when it was taken.

"We have two choices, wait for the next one or share this book" Kratos suddenly said.

"Why aren't you with the others?" Raine exclaimed.

"Why aren't you?" Kratos asked. Raine was silent. He was right.

"I really want that book" Raine blurted.

"I guess I can let you have it but let me read it when you're done" Kratos said.

Kratos handed Raine the book and she walked off. Once she was done buying it she realized that Kratos had vanished. Raine walked out of the store, her face was flustered.

"I'm acting like a teenager" Raine thought.

As Raine was walking around town she bumped into Zelos who was once again flirting with the bunny women.

"Zelos, have you seen Kratos?" Raine asked.

"Yeah, he went to Starbucks….and so did Sheena!" Zelos blurted, "Sorry hunnies!"

Zelos zoomed off. Raine walked in the direction of where Starbucks was when Sheena zoomed past her screaming 'Zelly Belly'. Raine sighed.

"I _must_ be close" she muttered.

"Good morning Raine" Kratos said.

"I forgot to say thank you" Raine said.

Kratos drank some of his coffee and all at once was at peace.

"I wish I could have--" Raine started.

Raine was interrupted when a nice cup of coffee was held in front of her. She took it and drank away. Now she was in dreamland.

Nightmare

Kratos finished his coffee. As soon as Raine turned around to throw her empty cup away he vanished. Kratos hid in a bush or two, trying to withdraw his flustered face. Once he was 'healed' Kratos started to smile.

"At least she notices I'm alive" Kratos said.

Kratos had been Mr. Nice Guy all week for he couldn't find any other ways of being a good person when it came to Raine. Ever since Lloyd saved the worlds danger was unheard of. It would be great if he was hero to Raine, but the thought of her in danger made saddened him more that he already was.

"I can't have a crush, the last time any of this came to be she died" Kratos thought, "Though, I cannot dwell on the past and think that things can never be because of one devastating and horrible incident"

Kratos rolled over and looked into the clouds. He soon drifted into sleep.

"_Kill…me" a voice said._

_A child was crying. An Arshis was barking. Kratos was at wit's end at this. His wife Anna was now a monster, physically, and was on the rampage. Kratos didn't know what to do. He was sure that if he just stood their that his 3 year old son Lloyd will surely perish but he couldn't bring himself to destroy Anna himself._

"_Do it for Lloyd" Anna trailed on._

_In moments it was over. Kratos was soaked in what he thought was blood. He looked around to find that his son was gone. Kratos went down the cliff only to end up finding nothing but Desian corpses and dead monsters._

"_It didn't matter what I did. I couldn't even save any of them" Kratos muttered._

_Even though it was just a cloudy day Kratos found himself went. Not covered in blood but in water. He was soaked. _

"_Move on" a voice said._

_Thunder roared._

A flash of lightning struck. Kratos jolted awake. He was still in that bush he concealed himself in. He looked at his watch which said 8:30 pm. Kratos stood up and walked back to the hotel. As soon as he walked into the lobby he was ambushed by hugs a plenty.

"Where were you!" everyone asked.

"I dozed off, now let go of me. You're getting as soaked as I am" Kratos blurted.

Everyone examined Kratos. He was soaking wet. Even his personality-defying hair was tamed into just hanging down. Kratos moved his bangs out of his eyes but some slopped back.

"Oh, here Kratos. We expected you to be soaking when you come back" Colette said handing Kratos a towel.

Kratos wrapped it around his neck and walked off.

After the clean up Kratos realized two things: 1) Never fall asleep in a bush and 2) Mud is VERY hard to get rid off. Kratos plopped down and stared into the ceiling.

"I feel like a stoner. I need to hang out with Yuan less" Kratos thought.

"Kratos? Are you okay?" Raine suddenly asked through the door.

"I'm fine" Kratos said opening the door.

"Here you go. I finished that book" Raine said with a smile on her face.

"That was fast" Kratos commented.

"To you maybe. Time does fly by when you're sleeping. I'm surprised you can sleep" Raine commented.

"I guess I was daydreaming or something" Kratos said.

"Or maybe you passed out! This I must investigate" Raine said as she walked off mumbling to herself.

Kratos stared at the hallway and then recoiled into his room. Only moments later was his door being knocked on. He looked out to find Yuan and before he could say anything he walked right in.

"Kratos! I am a genius!" Yuan blurted.

"I thought you got off the 'stuff' when you were 26" Kratos remarked.

"Shut up!" Yuan blurted, "Anyway I have found a way to let us sleep!"

"Did you use it on me this morning?" Kratos asked.

"I didn't think you'd notice. You were daydreaming in a bush" Yuan replied.

"You're such an ass" Kratos said.

"So you had a nightmare, I presume?" Yuan commented.

"…" was Kratos' reply.

"I knew it. Anyway, I'm sure it'll get betterard and drove off.Presea"th"pen next"s sending an " Yuan said.

"I'm not using that again!" Kratos said.

"Come on, please?" Yuan said.

"Fine, but the next time I need a baby-sitter no complaining!" Kratos replied.

"Deal!" Yuan said.

"How does it work?" Kratos asked.

"It's basically sleeping powder. Here ya go" Yuan said, "Now if you don't mind I wanna use this itching powder on Zelos"

"Wait, do I have to use this all the time?" Kratos asked.

"Only if you want to" Yuan said.

Yuan left. Kratos had, for basically the second time in 4030 years, fallen asleep and good dreams filled his head.

Casino Chaos

Raine, Sheena, and Kratos were awoke by Zelos who had knocked on their windows to get attention. He got them to all get dressed up since he said that they were going to the casinos in Altamira.

"I'm not coming out" Kratos said.

"Grow up, Kratos" Zelos said.

Kratos walked out of his room, practically looking like James Bond. Zelos also had a tux, well one with a red tie. Sheena wore an off shoulder, short sleeve purple dress that reached her knees. She also wore black toe-shoes. Raine wore a dress of the same length that was a light blue and had a matching belt with a rose on it. She wore a blue bead bracelet and black heels.

When they got to Altamira's Night Life Casino Zelos immediately started flirted with every woman around. Sheena immediately got jealous, which wasn't too hard to see, and she stormed off. Raine followed her and while she was gone, Kratos was dragged off by a bunch of Zelos' ex-groupies. As Raine was walking to the bathroom some slightly drunk (if that is possible) guy started talking to her. He had silver hair that reached his shoulders and piercing green eyes. Raine had a strange feeling about this guy and excused herself into the bathroom.

"There's some weirdo drunk guy here" Raine commented.

"His name is Garu. Don't touch him, he'll touch back." Sheena replied.

"I wanna go home" Raine said. Sheena peeked out the door and came back in.

"Kratos does too" Sheena commented.

The girls looked out the door to find Kratos and Zelos surrounded by many girls and Kratos looking like hell broke loose. They stayed there for about an hour or two. Zelos ended up drunk as hell though.

"Ladies, ladies….dude" Zelos slurred, "Let's all dance! Bar mitzvah Style"

"Zelos, you're not Jewish" Sheena commented.

"He's sick and we need to take him home" Raine said urgently.

"I concur" was Kratos' only reply.

Vanish

That night seemed peaceful. The moon was at a crescent and the sky was mildly starry. Everyone had gone to bed after hours of what Zelos called partying. Raine went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. As soon as she left the bathroom a puff of smoke filled the room.

"What the heck?" Raine blurted.

A second puff of smoke was sent through the room and made Raine fell very drowsy. As soon as she awoke she was on a boat heading for an island.

Kratos busted into Raine's room as soon as he spotted the smoke arising. He scanned the room and made his analysis.

"Open smoke bombs, sleep bombs, broken window. Yup, a kidnapping was going on" Kratos thought.

Kratos went to his room and pulled out a bag and filled it with the following contents: 10 Mélange Gels, 20 Miracle Gel, 5 Panacea Gels, Snacks (chocolate mostly), soda, a blanket, and First Aid book (Never leave without it). Kratos got on a Rheiard 'cause come on. Depending on where Raine is, I doubt Kratos wants to fly her all the way back to the hotel. Kratos flew off and searched around.

"Other than Raine, there is one thing missing" Kratos muttered.

Kratos pushed a button on his Rheiard and the speakers started playing the theme song to Beverly Hills Cop. Kratos road around until his angel power enhanced hearing picked up the sounds of water moving. Kratos flew over to the sea shore and found a boat. He narrowed his eyes to find Raine tied and being rowed off to some island. Kratos landed the Rheiard, sprouted his wings, and flew over to the boat.

"An angel!" the kidnapper exclaimed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kratos asked.

"I'm taking my girlfriend on a cruise" the kidnapper said.

"I remember you! You're that Garu guy!" Kratos exclaimed.

"You'll never catch me _or_ have your girlfriend back!" Garu blurted.

Garu pushed Raine off the boat and rowed as fast as he could. Kratos immediately dove in. He swam around.

"Raine can't swim. What will I say if she dies?" Kratos thought, "I can't think that! I have to find her!"

His wings were useless at the moment. Before he knew it there was Raine and a giant starfish coming right at her. Kratos unsheathed his sword and attacked. Once he won he rushed right over to Raine. He picked her up and swam to the surface. Kratos saw Garu as he got to land. Kratos flew above the water and summoned lightning, which stopped Garu in his tracks. Kratos dropped him off at the nearest police station and went tried to revive Raine.

"Let's see… a miracle gel should do it." Kratos muttered.

Moments later Raine awoke. She looked around and find that she was in Mizuho. She was still freezing.

"RAINE!" Genis' voice blurted.

Raine looked around and was ambushed by an overly excited Genis.

"OMG, RAINE I MISSED YOU AND WHEN I HEARD THAT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED AND THAT YOU ALMOST DROWNED I FREAKED OUT! THEN--" Genis started.

"Genis! Explain calmly" Raine said.

"I missed you when I heard that you were kidnapped and that you almost drowned. As I was freaking out Kratos told me that you were safe and in Mizuho so we all came here" Genis said.

"Genis, stop grinning" Raine said.

"I made you pancakes!" Genis blurted.

"Zelos let you eat those pop-tart sandwiches, didn't he?" Raine blurted.

"Bye, Raine!" Genis said before rushing off.

Kratos walked in and sat in a chair. He had a very grim look on his face.

"I'm sorry Raine, but…" Kratos started.

"What? What is it? Am I going to die? What's going on!" Raine blurted.

"Everyone's……going……to……." Kratos continued.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE AREN'T WE!" Raine blurted.

"Nope, to the beach in Altamira" Kratos said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Raine blurted.

"Oh and a boat ride to the hot springs. Flying is way to fast. It's better to take a relaxing sailing trip" Kratos said.

"00! You're all trying to kill me" Raine muttered.

"I suggest that you don't go wearing your pajamas" Kratos said as he walked off.

Lloyd's Pathetic

The TOS gang went off to the beach. Lloyd and Genis were building sand castles, Colette was collecting shells, Presea and Sheena were just swimming around, Regal preferred to do some work at the Lazereno Company, Raine was sat under her beach umbrella reading a book, Zelos was flirting and whatever he does on his free time, and Kratos was no where to be found.

"Look Lloyd, I found such shiny shells!" Colette blurted.

"Wow, they are shiny. Can I have some?" Lloyd replied.

"Sure" Colette replied.

Lloyd took about two and stuck them on his sand castle.

"Sure my castle may be crappy but at least it's shiny!" Lloyd blurted.

"No fair! No using props!" Genis blurted.

"What about the bucket and shovel?" Lloyd asked.

"That doesn't count and will never count" Genis blurted.

"Not here but in Lloyd-O-World" Lloyd said.

"You're absolutely pathetic Lloyd" Genis blurted.

"Not is Lloyd-O-World" Lloyd replied. Genis was about to maul Lloyd.

"Lloyd, where's Kratos?" Colette asked, changing the subject.

"I dunno" Lloyd replied.

"Raine, where's Kratos?" Colette asked. Raine closed her book and looked up.

"How would I know, he can fly remember" Raine replied.

"You seem angry, Professor" Lloyd said.

"I'm not….that angry. You disturbed me from my book" Raine said.

"Let's leave her in Study-Mode" Genis suggested.

The three left. Raine looked around and opened her book. She had actually taken the book cover a history book and put it on a romance novel of the same size. Raine wasn't good at picking these kinds of books and got most of them from Colette who didn't know they were taken. They were mostly about princesses but they were still good.

Learn

Kratos flew to the sky. He was on his way to Yuan's due to a text message. As soon he got there he found Yuan looking insane and bunch of coffee cups on the floor.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kratos asked.

"I'm fine, I just had to stay up all night to finish this" Yuan said.

"What are you doing anyway?" Kratos asked.

"Well, the sleeping powder was just a big way of drug abuse, so why not have it as a spell" Yuan said, "Call a random soldier"

"Hey you! What's your name?" Kratos blurted.

"My name is Joe, Random Soldier #68" the random guy replied.

"Stay still" Kratos said.

"SNOOZE!" Yuan blurted.

A little man wearing the classic wizard outfit (blue robe, blue cone-hat with stars) appeared out of no where.

"Alright bitches the Sandman's gonna kick it!" he said.

The Sandman started break dancing and once he was done he took up a stuffed bunny and hit the soldier upside the head. The soldier fell to the floor. Only seconds later did Joe start snoring.

"See? It will last for about 6-8 hours" Yuan commented.

"Great! I wanna learn how to do that" Kratos said.

"Warning, there are some side effects" Yuan said.

"Like what?" Kratos asked.

"With how long you've been alive and awake, you're going to be a lot more…Lloyd-ish" Yuan said.

"Will I still have by brain capacity?" Kratos asked.

"Of course" Yuan said.

"Then I wanna learn!" Kratos said.

Once the training session was over with Kratos flew off.

Sorrow

_Kratos' POV_

As I soared across the sky I thought to myself. When could I reveal my secrets? Would I be able to at all? To me it was all impossible and there was nothing I could do or that anyone else could do. Maybe I will never be accepted since I have been known to be heartless. I have feelings…it's just that some I haven't had in a long time. I stopped at Ozette and went into Presea's abandoned home to think things through.

Summer Vacation will end tomorrow. Lloyd, Genis, and Colette will go back to school, Sheena will go back to Mizuho, Zelos will go back to Meltokio, Regal and Presea will go back to work, and Raine will go back to teaching. Me? I'll visit occasionally but leave. I'll leave until I have fell that I'm ready to stay. Though sometimes I wish not to return. It's an endless cycle. I come, I love, I flee, I return, and I continue the cycle. I put my head on the table. I just wanted to rest so I used the new spell and drifted into a deep sleep.

_Raine's POV_

It was the middle of the afternoon. Kratos had disappeared again so we went searching for him. All of a sudden I got a call from Presea saying that he was found. Upon arriving I found Presea just staring.

"He's asleep" I commented.

Seraphim don't sleep. I should do some research and record my findings. I must know, there's a whole opportunity of learning just basically sleeping right in front of me. I snapped out.

"Well, let's wake him up" I said.

"I've already tried water" Presea said.

"This gets Lloyd all the time" I said.

I pulled out a basketball game horn and blared it.

"WTF!" Kratos blurted as he covered his ears.

"Oh yeah, you have enhanced ears. I must write this down" I said.

Raine's Ruin Mode

OMFG! ANGELS HAVE SUCH GREAT HEARING I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I MUST NOTE DOWN SOME MORE INFORMATION. I'LL ASK KRATOS TO TELL ME MORE! I'LL TRAP HIM WHEN HE'S WEAK AND THEN ATTACK WITH QUESTIONS! I'M SO SMART! DO THEY HAVE PULSES? I MUST RECORD THIS! IS HE COUNTED AS THE UNDEAD? HE DID GIVE UP HIS LIFE ANYWAY. IF HE DIES, WILL HE BECOME AN ANGEL OR WHAT? SO MANY QUESTIONS!

The three left the house and got on their Rheiards.

Promise

"Kratos, you have got to stop sleeping in random places" Raine commented.

"I've realized that" Kratos replied.

"Dad! Where were you?" Lloyd asked.

"Kratos fell asleep in Ozette" Presea replied.

"Right, I have to pack" Kratos said.

"You're leaving again?" Lloyd asked.

"You should know this by now. Summers suck up there" Kratos said.

"Where am I?" Lloyd asked.

"Forget it, let's go" Kratos said.

Kratos had finished packing up, he never knew that it would be so hard to pack. After sticking everything in his ship Raine walked over.

"So how long are you going to stay up there?" Raine asked.

"I'm not sure but I promise to come back" Kratos replied.

"Take this calendar. There are even everyone's birthdays in there. You don't have to go to Zelos' party though. Actually he would prefer it" Raine said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Kratos said, "I'll leave tomorrow, that's for sure"

"Good luck" Raine said.

_Kratos obtained **Calendar**_

Raine walked off.

So long, Farewell

The ship was ready to leave. Kratos receive gifts from everyone.

"Bye, Dad!" Lloyd said.

"Farewell, Kratos" Colette said.

"Come back soon!" Genis said.

"Good luck" Presea said.

"Au revoir, Jerk" Zelos said.

"Remember us" Sheena said.

"See you soon, Kratos" Raine said.

"I feel like E.T." Kratos said, "Bye guys"

Like a bullet, the ship zoomed off. Kratos waved and everyone else waved back.

"He'll be back" Lloyd said calmly.


	3. Romance and Internet

AN: Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, Poptarts, and other brand name stuffs.

Kratos stared deeply into the window. It was nighttime on Symphonia. The night was always so calming. It was the time where Lloyd and Zelos would shut up, where Colette wouldn't be able to trip, where Kratos could have a sophisticated conversation with Raine. Despite how he betrayed his companions brutally they welcomed him back with open arms, even though they tried not to. Lloyd and the others didn't give a second thought as to whether let Kratos come back or not and let him rejoin and they tried their hardest to keep themselves on guard. In those times Kratos thought that no one would talk to him averagely again, he would've been able to live with it…eventually.

"_Raine still talked to me_" Kratos thought, "_Lloyd and Colette too!_"

They trusted Kratos no matter what.

"I'm tired of letting people down! This freaking planet can be run by someone else!" Kratos said.

"You say that now but you'll come back" Yuan commented.

"Pack your bags Yuan! We're staying on Symphonia!" Kratos blurted.

_Where's your head at, at, at, at... _

_techno music _

Where's your head at  
Where's your head at  
Where's your head at

Where's your head at  
Where's your head at  
Where's your head at

_techno music _

Where's your head at  
Where's your head at  
Where's your head at

Where's your head at  
Where's your head at  
Where's your head at

Don't let the walls cave in on you  
We can't evolve alone without you  
Don't let the walls cave in on you  
We can't evolve alone without you  
Don't let the walls cave in on you  
You get what you give that much is true  
Don't let the walls cave in on you  
You turned the world away from you

Where's your head at  
Where's your head at  
Where's your head at

Where's your head at  
Where's your head at  
Where's your head at

_techno music _

You have now found yourself  
Trapped in this incomprehensible maze  
Where's your head at  
Where's your head at

Don't make it easy on yourself  
Where's your head at  
Got to get...  
Got to get...  
Got to get...  
Got to get...

_techno music  
Where's your head at... _

Where's your head at  
Where's your head at  
Where's your head at

Where's your head at  
Where's your head at  
Where's your head at

Don't let the walls cave in on you  
We can't evolve alone without you  
Don't let the walls cave in on you  
We can't evolve alone without you  
Where's your head at  
Where's your head at  
We can't evolve alone without you  
We can't evolve alone without you

The Reunion of Friends Begins 

That night on Symphonia, Dirk was abruptly awoken by the sounds of crashing. Lloyd ran into his room.

"Dad, are you okay!" Lloyd blurted.

"I'm fine, Lloyd" Dirk replied.

"Thanks a lot you jackass, you destroyed my ship" a voice hollered.

"My bad, I guess your ship is more complicated than I thought" another voice replied.

"Dad?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd?" Kratos replied.

"What the hell did you do to Noishe's Pen?" Lloyd exclaimed.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking" Kratos said sarcastically.

" Sorry" Lloyd replied.

"Bark Bark Pant Licks Yuan" was Noishe's reply.

"I never was a dog person" Yuan said.

"What are you doing here?" Lloyd asked.

"Another visit" Kratos said.

"Are you going to stay this time? "Lloyd asked.

"Depends" Kratos replied.

"Lloyd! I saw something crash so--" Genis said, "Kratos!"

"So this is what happened" Raine commented as she ran in.

"We missed ya" Genis said.

"Can we go home now, I'm freezing" Raine commented.

"We bring blankets from beyond the stars" Yuan blurted.

"What is your problem?" Kratos asked.

"Nothing" Yuan said. A beer bottle rolled out of the ship.

"You were driving drunk!" Kratos exclaimed.

"Wrong, I was driving tipsy" Yuan replied.

"I'll kill you" Kratos blurted as he grabbed Yuan's shirt.

"Sorry, Geez" Yuan said. Kratos sighed exasperatedly.

"Anyway, is there anywhere here where we can stay?" Kratos asked.

"Genis' house is bigger" Lloyd said.

"Alright then, Yuan carry the luggage" Kratos ordered.

"Why should I?" Yuan asked.

"So I won't make you pay for my ship" Kratos hissed.

School

It was history class. Raine was writing things on the board and the whole class was bored. Suddenly Kratos and Yuan busted in with light sabers and were fighting. They were both dressed as ninjas. Kratos was the black ninja and Yuan was the white ninja. Yuan threw shurikens and Kratos evaded them with his sword. He jumped in the air and shot fireballs.

"You-are-dishonorable" Kratos said, "FIRE BALL"

"I-only-flirted-with-your-girlfriend-once" Yuan replied.

Kratos attacked once more and flipped the sword out of Yuan's hands.

"I-win! Gimme-my-$20!" Kratos blurted. Yuan took off his mask.

"Damn-you" Yuan blurted.

"Kratos! Yuan! What the _hell_ are you doing here!" Raine blurted.

"Well Yuan said that he could beat me in a sword fight…so we fought as ninjas and somehow ended up here." Kratos replied.

"At least we didn't smash anything" Yuan said.

"So it's all okay now, right?" Kratos asked.

"Okay? OKAY?" Raine blurted.

Raine took the light saber from Yuan and attacked Kratos. Kratos jumped back, turned on his saber and fought back. The class, and Yuan, cheered on whoever while Genis hid away into a book and Lloyd was taking bets. Even Colette was cheering.

"Why the hell are you so angry?" Kratos asked.

"Breaking in right at my history class!" Raine blurted.

"History, I get it" Kratos said, "MULTI - SPREAD!"

Multiple walls of water sprung out from nowhere and went up and down at a random pace. Raine stopped in place was shaking in her boots.

"You-are-a-worthy-opponent" Kratos said panting, "Take-my-$20"

"Neat! Money!" Raine exclaimed.

Yuan picked up his sword and left.

Friends

Lloyd was in the forest doing whatever when ……..

"BUMPKIN!" a majorly familiar voice blurted.

"Zelos, what are you doing here?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm looking for my Voluptuous Hunny. She's hiding somewhere in this city, I know it" Zelos said.

"I see" Lloyd said.

"Post me up if you see her, bye" Zelos said.

With that the Gigolo left. Lloyd walked around some more and there popped up Sheena.

"Is he gone?" Sheena asked.

"Who?" Lloyd asked.

"Zelos, you moron!" Sheena blurted crossly.

"Oh, yeah. Oh yeah! I need to post him up" Lloyd said.

"No! I'm running away from him" Sheena blurted.

"Oh" Lloyd replied.

Random Pulls

The class was waiting for Zelos to arrive.

"Where could he be?" Lloyd muttered.

"He's coming…he's just chasing Sheena." Colette said cheerfully.

"But I thought it was supposed to be the other way around" Genis commented.

"After the therapy, Sheena calmed down and not only does she really like Yuan now, Zelos is high on pop-tart sandwiches and is chasing her" Colette said.

"How do you know all this?" Lloyd asked.

"Raine" was Colette only reply.

"HELLO BUMPKINS! I'LL BE BACK SHORTLY, I HAVE TO GO AFTER MY SHE-SHE!" Zelos blurted.

"Leave me alone!" Sheena yelled.

As the two were running around Sheena bumped into Kratos.

"Hi Kratos, have you seen Yuan" Sheena said.

"o0?" was Kratos' reply.

"HE'S MINE!" Raine blurted as she grabbed Kratos' arm.

Sheena grabbed the other arm and the two started fighting.

"My She-she !" Zelos blurted.

Zelos grabbed onto Sheena's arm whose other arm yanked Kratos and Raine took his other arm. Yuan walked in and Sheena immediately let go of Kratos arm and took Yuan's arm only to have Yuan hold onto Raine's arm to keep balance and Raine held on to Kratos. In other words: Zelos held Sheena who held Yuan who held Raine who held Kratos who held Genis who held Presea who held Lloyd who held Colette who held Regal who held a wall for support.

"This tug-o-war is ridiculous!" Lloyd blurted.

"Give me my SHE-SHE!" Zelos blurted.

"Give me my Yuey!" Sheena blurted.

"Give me my Ray!" Yuan yelled.

"Give me my Kratto!" Raine blurted.

"Give me my dignity!" Kratos hollered.

"Give me my Pres" Genis blurted.

"Give my Loy!" Presea yelled.

"Give me my Lette" Lloyd yelled.

"I want to live!" Colette blurted.

"Let me go!" Regal blurted.

"NEVER!" everyone yelled.

Eventually everyone let go. They dusted themselves off and went back to work.

"Well….that was a load of bullst!" Kratos said, "Now class…open your text books to page 134"

"I don't wanna" Lloyd said.

"And I wanna kick your ass, but we can't all be happy now can we?" Kratos said.

"MY KRATTO!" Raine blurted as she tackled Kratos.

The human and half human Tug-O-War continued…again.

War

It was a beautiful sunny morning in Meltokio. Lloyd was happily resting in his luxury bed when…

"BUMPKIN!" Zelos' voice blurted cheerfully.

"AAH! Zelos, what's your problem?" Lloyd asked.

"We should go to Flanoir and have a Winter Wonder Weekend!" Zelos blurted.

"Huh?" Lloyd asked.

"Skating, Snowboarding, Skiing, Womanizing, et cetera" Zelos said, "I'll wake up the others!"

Zelos hopped out of the room and Lloyd stared. After waking everyone up, almost being killed by Raine and Sheena, and explaining what the whole waking up everyone thing was about the TOS Team was got ready. While they were walking over to the hotel there was a thin layer of ice, hidden in the snow. As expecting, Colette tripped and when she did she tripped Regal and his huge mass made everyone else fall over.

"My ass" Kratos muttered.

"Ow! Ow!" Genis blurted.

"My beautiful behind!" Zelos blurted.

"Colette is clumsy" Presea said.

"Indeed" Regal commented.

"-sorry" Colette said.

"We should've gone to a ruin" Raine commented.

"There's a cherry blossom festival soon" Sheena said.

"Where?" Lloyd asked as he dusted himself off.

"In Mizuho! We can get Kimonos and decorations…" Sheena rambled.

"Can we go inside now?" Zelos whined.

"Fine" Sheena muttered.

Inside, Raine suggested that she should cook. Kratos, Lloyd, and Genis tried to stop her.

"Let go of the Spatula!" Kratos blurted.

"Raine, it's not worth it!" Lloyd blurted.

"For the sake of man, **NO**!" Genis said.

"I don't cook **THAT** bad!" Raine said.

Raine eventually, somehow, got away and went into the kitchen.

"Alright, alright, defense. I'll get her from behind. Genis, you'll get her utensils away from her. Lloyd, you grab her legs and we'll carry her to her room. Alright?" Kratos whispered.

"We got it coach" Lloyd said.

"o0?" was Kratos' reply, "BREAK!"

Just as planned the boys attacked.

Meanwhile Zelos was talking to Sheena.

"Love me?" Zelos said.

"No" Sheena said.

"Love me!" Zelos blurted.

"No" Sheena said.

"….how 'bout now?" Zelos said.

"GO AWAY!" Sheena said.

"Fine" Zelos said.

As Zelos walked away Sheena realized that he had a pair of her Barbie® underwear on his head.

"ZELOS DAVID WILDER!" Sheena yelled.

"It's mine! I bought it on EBay" Zelos blurted.

"And who sold it to you?" Sheena asked.

"Twin Swordz" Zelos commented.

"LLOYD MICHAEL AURION!" Sheena blurted.

"Yes, Sheena Kayko Fujibayashi?" Lloyd asked. Sheena sternly pointed at Zelos' head.

"WTF!" Sheena blurted.

"00! Uh, can't we talk about this?" Lloyd said.

Sheena yelled in anger and chased Lloyd with Presea's toy hammer. Suddenly Kratos walked out of his room with a snowboard.

"Why don't we stop the violence and go snowboarding" Kratos commented.

"hearts in eyes Yes! Kratos is right!" Raine blurted, "J"

"But…" Kratos started.

"Yes! Let's go" Raine said.

Boarding

Snowboards (SB)

Kratos - Pale blue, navy blue, and white

Zelos - Red, white, and pink

Lloyd - Red and Black

Genis - Light blue and White

Regal - White and green

Raine - Navy blue and white

Sheena - Violet and Lavender

Colette - Pink, Blue, and Purple

Presea - Pink and Black

"We're having a race. First one to the finish line gets to gloat" Lloyd said.

"And a date with the person of their choice or chose too people whom they want to date!" Zelos blurted.

"Er….yeah" Lloyd said.

"READY….SET….GO!" Regal blurted.

The 9 boarders went down the slope, doing as many tricks as they can. Soon enough they were dropping out of the race, one by one. Regal hit a tree, Colette lost her balance, Zelos was distracted and ended up taking a wrong turn, Genis fell down, Presea went over to help. All this leaving only Lloyd, Kratos, Sheena, and Raine.

"_For Colette_" Lloyd thought.

"_I don't have to go on a date, do I?_" Kratos thought.

"_I'll get Yuan_" Sheena thought.

"_This is fun! I'm not going to die_" Raine thought.

Lloyd ended up winning.

"So what now?" Sheena asked.

"Well, let's all go on a friend date. All 10 of us" Lloyd said.

"Are you including Yuan?" Kratos asked.

"Yup" Lloyd said.

"Meh" Kratos commented.

Internet - 1

SeraphimWingz: Is anyone here?

Twin Swordz: Hey dad

_Pimp MasterZ has logged in…_

Pimp MasterZ: Hey bumpkins!

Twin Swordz: Hi Zelos

Pimp MasterZ: Call me ZellyBean

Twin Swordz: o0!

SeraphimWingz: o0!

Pimp MasterZ: I'm waiting until a girl comes

PurpleNinja: Hey guys

Pimp MasterZ: Speak of the devil

PurpleNinja: Huh?

Pimp MasterZ: Wanna Cyber?

PurpleNinja: What the hell does that mean?

SeraphimWingz: WHATEVER YOU DO NEVER AGREE TO CYBER!

PurpleNinja: Why?

SeraphimWingz: We should go into a private chat room

_SeraphimWingz and PurpleNinja have left the conversation…_

Pimp MasterZ: Your father is ruining everything

Twin Swordz: I'm confused

Pimp MasterZ: You're too stupid and young to understand

Twin Swordz: We're only 5 years age difference

Pimp MasterZ: Then you're just stupid

PurpleNinja: ZELOS YOU ASSHOLE! I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN!

_PurpleNinja has left the conversation_

Pimp MasterZ: I'm doomed, so I'll stick here until I die. Notice how if you say 'Lloyd Irving' really fast, it sounds like 'Loitering'?

SeraphimWingz: I haven't noticed that before but thanks for the tip. I'm outta here

_SeraphimWingz has logged out_

Pimp MasterZ: Hey Lloyd, wanna hear a secret?

Twin Swordz: Sure

Pimp MasterZ: You know how when we stay in hotels we share rooms to be cheap

Twin Swordz: Yeah

Pimp MasterZ: Well the ones they Kratos and Raine share…have one bed

No response

Pimp MasterZ: Bumpkin?

Twin Swordz: AAAHHHH! OMFG! AAAHHHH!

Pimp MasterZ: See ya later, Bumpkin, Sheena's here to kill me.

Twin Swordz: AAAHHHHH!

Blueberry Elf: Lloyd Irving! Give me the Cheese!

Twin Swordz: My father! Alone with Raine!

Blueberry Elf: Oh, you didn't know?

Twin Swordz: Why doesn't anyone tell me?

Blueberry Elf: You would never get it

SeraphimWingz: Lloyd, it's dinner time

Twin Swordz: You evil man!

SeraphimWingz: WTF?

Blueberry Elf: Give me the cheese!

Twin Swordz: No!

_Twin Swordz has logged out_

SeraphimWingz: I wonder that that was about

Belly Button

That afternoon our heroes went to Meltokio. The club was called Fahizzle: Hellz Yeah!

Outfits:

Kratos: black jeans, white shirt, light blue sneakers

Raine: light blue jeans, white shirt with black sweater vest, black boots

Zelos: blue jeans, black shirt, brown jacket, brown sneakers

Sheena: black pants, white tank top, purple shirt (left a bit open), brown boots

Yuan: blue jeans, blue shirt, jean jacket (that man loves his blue)

Martel: black jeans, green top, white jacket

"Can we just turn back while I still have my dignity?" Kratos asked.

The team went in anyway. Yuan convinced Sheena to loosen up with some drinks. She became quite a drinker in only a few moments.

"Hey, bartender! Another Long Island Iced Tea!" Sheena blurted.

"Here you go" Bob said.

After finally leaving Sheena had somewhat recovered from herself being drunk…but her temper had been enhanced.

"OMG! Her midriff!" Sheena exclaimed.

Kratos looked over to find Sheena trying to pull Raine's top up. You see, Sheena finds that Raine and too stuck up and preservative, besides is make her feel less guilty for showing cleavage for more that half of the game.

"Sheena calm down" Kratos said.

"But her midriff" Sheena whined.

--In the car--

"Lookie, I haves a belly button" Sheena slurred.

"Ha-ha, she has an innie" Yuan commented.

"She seems to have a fascination with stomachs" Raine commented.

"I like belly dancers!" Zelos commented.

"Shut up" Raine said.

"You're just jealous of her belly button" Zelos commented.

"Why are we constantly talking about belly buttons?' Martel asked.

Everyone shrugged.

Evil Mario

That night, Kratos was blissfully sleeping. Suddenly he heard Raine screaming. Kratos rushed over to find Raine holding her staff fighting against Mario.

"Stalker Mario! I told you that it was over! We talked about this!" Raine blurted.

"Oh ho!" Mario blurted.

"GRAVE!" Kratos chanted.

Mario was struck my Kratos' attack. He recuperated and ran out of the window.

"You dated Mario?" Kratos asked.

"Only for a year" Raine commented.

"o0? What happened?" Kratos asked.

"I found him hanging out with Princess Peach, hmph" Raine replied.

"I'll defeat him eventually" Kratos said.

"What?" Raine asked.

"For about 26 years, when I was around 4000, Mario has been my enemy" Kratos commented.

"What did he do?" Raine asked.

"Along time ago, Mario and I were a team. But that all changed. One day a lord from Flanoir called for our help to defeat Pac-man. We eventually defeated Pac-man but in the end Mario took **all **the credit. Come on, haven't you wondered why they had the Pac-man statue? It was a freaking trophy!" Kratos explained.

"What a story" Raine said, "It's pretty stupid--"

"He's been trying to assassinate me since" Kratos added.

"Oh" Raine said, "What for?"

"So I won't talk. The moron doesn't know that I already told" Kratos said.

"I see…wannastayinwithme?" Raine commented with hearts in her eyes.

"Repeat that, only slower" Kratos replied.

"Have a safe night" Raine said.

Kratos gave Raine the WTF look (o0) and walked off.

The S.S. Cruxis

That morning the TOS Gang packed their bags and set off for a cruise ship called the S.S. Cruxis.

"Why is this called Cruxis?" Lloyd asked.

"This was Mithos' ship, used for Exsphere transportation through the Galaxy. Yuan now uses it as a tourist attraction and is making a lot of cash from it" Kratos replied, "I should work with Yuan"

"Does this mean that this ship will sail on water _and_ space?" Zelos asked.

"Abso-friggin-lutely" Yuan suddenly blurted, "All aboard!"

The ship was boarded and set sail through the galaxy.

The ship sailed through the skies. Raine stared deeply at the stars. Technically, nothing was going through her head at the moment and she was in complete Ruin Mode. At this moment Kratos walked up.

"Are you alright?" Kratos asked.

"Huh, uh were am I?" Raine asked as he eyes went back to normal.

"You're on the S.S. Cruxis and you were supposed unpack" Kratos replied.

"I'll get to that" Raine said.

"Don't worry about anything. It could be worse, we could be on water" Kratos said.

"You're right, I must learn to relax! I'm going to go drink!" Raine said before rushing off.

"I didn't mean that" Kratos said.

"Come on, we'll both drink." Raine said with a cheerful smile.

"I guess so" Kratos said.

School Memories

"Lloyd, what do you remember about school?" Kratos asked.

"I remember that I couldn't spell" Lloyd said.

Flashback

"_Lloyd! You don't spell your name with one L, two D's and a P" Raine said._

"_Can I at least keep the P?" Plloyd (that's what he thought) asked._

"_Lloyd, this isn't a negotiation" Raine said tiredly._

"_What's a negation" Lloyd asked._

"_A ne-go-she-ay-shun" Raine said slowly._

End Flashback

"I spelt my name as Plloyd" Lloyd replied.

"I spelt my name as Pathos" Kratos said.

Happy St. Chinese Chrisannakahwalizaa Year

That morning the whole group was awoken unexpectedly by a abnormally cheerful Yuan.

"Happy St. Chinese Chrisannakahwalizaa Year!" Yuan blurted.

"What does that mean?" Lloyd asked.

"We'll meet in my meeting room and talk about it" Yuan replied.

--In the Meeting room—

"St. Chinese Chrisannakahwalizaa Year is when we give gifts like Christmas, light fireworks like Diwali, give gifts for 8 days like Hanukah, give and receive candy and cash like Chinese New Year and we'll eat many fresh fruit and veggies like in Kwanza" Yuan said.

"How do we set it up?" Genis asked.

"Well, most of my angels have set it up, but you can help" Yuan said.

Yuan turned to find that everyone had left and all he could see is Regal being the last one to leave. The angelic people of the party (Kratos, Zelos, Lloyd, and Colette) decorated the colossal tree and other high decorations. Zelos put special care into his Mistletoe Arrangement. Genis and Regal worked in the kitchen, leaving the rest of the girls to help around.

Girl Talk

"I must research into this holiday" Raine said.

"Professor, why is Genis acting all weird?" Presea asked.

"I…uh…have no clue as to what you're talking about nervous laugh" Raine responded.

"But he's acting like you when you talk to Kratos…only with stuttering" Presea disputed.

"Is this gossip material I hear?" Sheena teased. Raine smiled.

"' He-he" was Raine's reaction, "_Just great, I can't use the You're-Too-Young excuse. She's older than me!_"

"Maybe I shouldn't pay too much attention into it" Presea said as she went back to work.

"Try asking Lloyd. He'll respond" Sheena said.

"I must remember that" Presea said.

"Sheena, what kind of gossip do you have?" Raine asked.

"Well, Colette carries her own box of bandages around with her and Zelos has joined Yuan's Kilt Brigade" Sheena said.

"Zelos plus kilt equals 99.9 of gross out factor" Presea said in her computer-like tone.

"I agree" Raine commented, "Wait, can't he fly?"

"00!" was all the girls reply.

"What's with all the guys going commando?" Sheena questioned.

"Genis said he was going commando all the time in his Katz costume…whatever that means" Presea said.

"o0" was Raine's reaction, "I have to talk to Genis" Raine said.

Guy Talk

"Sheena is voluptuous! giddy laugh" Zelos blurted.

"And what about Presea?" Lloyd asked.

"Someone pass me an ornament" Kratos said.

"Here ya go!" Colette replied.

"Presea's cute but she's not my type. Too sad" Zelos said.

"Colette?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes?" Colette asked.

"Never mind" Lloyd replied.

"Colette is pretty sweet, despite her clumsiness" Zelos said.

"Raine?" Lloyd asked.

"If she showed a little somethin-somethin we could get somewhere" Zelos said.

Suddenly Zelos was struck with a thunder bolt. Lloyd looked over to see Kratos putting away his sword. He flew to the other side.

"What a sorry way to go" Zelos muttered as he fainted, "Medic!"

Soon Colette and Zelos were replaced by Yuan because Zelos had to see a doctor and Colette hurt herself again. A wound that a Band-Aid couldn't help. Yuan flew up to his comrades to find Lloyd calming down Kratos.

"Whatcha guys doin?" Yuan asked.

"Dad's pissed off at Zelos because we were talking about girls" Lloyd said.

"Raine included?" Yuan asked.

"Yes" Lloyd replied.

"I see" Yuan said.

"I'm confused" Lloyd said.

"Anyway, St. Chinese Chrisannakahwalizaa Year is a very expensive time of year. But since we're all freaking rich it shouldn't be a problem. The only problemo here is what to get our comrades….I know what _I _what" Yuan said.

"What do you want Yuan? I don't really know you" Lloyd said.

"Kilts and bagpipes!" Yuan replied.

"Yuan, you're not Scottish, you're an elf which had NOTHING to do with the Scottish culture" Kratos said.

Happy St. Chinese Chrisannakahwalizaa Year

The buffet was ravishing! Everyone was either talking, eating, or sneaking away food to eat. As soon as the clock struck midnight the children were given their gifts and sent to bed while the adults drank as much beer as they could.

"Lloyd, it's about time that I let you try Welgaia Beer" Kratos said.

Lloyd looked into the blue bottle and stared at the fizzy purple drink. He took a sip and it was the best he had ever had. For everyone else everything went blurry Insert 'Where's Your Head At' song.

That morning everyone was scattered throughout the boat. With the power of my keyboard pairings were awoken close to each other. Let's start with Colette who awoke beside Lloyd.

"giddy laugh Yay!" Colette blurted.

"Huh?" Lloyd asked tiredly.

"Nothing" Colette said.

"Hey! Where's my pants go?" Lloyd asked.

"Hey! These pants aren't mine!" Sheena commented.

"Sheena! Those are mine!" Lloyd blurted.

"Why am I wearing Zelos' shirt?" Kratos commented.

"You think that's bad I'm stuck in Sheena's ball outfit!" Raine blurted.

"I never thought that Yuan's kilts would fit me so well" Zelos said, ""

"You know what? We should really turn this around" Kratos commented.

"We should also stay sober" Regal said.

"LASCIVIOUS HUNNY!" Zelos blurted.

Zelos was jumping into a hug to Raine. While in mid air Kratos kneed Zelos in the stomach.

"I'm still wearing his top" Kratos muttered.

Kratos got rid of the pink clad top and went back to his room.

"hearts in eyes" was the girls' reactions (not including Presea).

"Kratos… has… a… six pack" Presea commented.

"My stomach hurts, Ow" Zelos muttered.

Fly Away!

Despite the fact that the gang had made a promise to not drink, the gang still acted insane. Yuan and Zelos were now jacked up on sugar (mainly pixie sticks) and Lloyd had become so bored that he narrated his life. That morning the gang had pancakes.

"Lloyd, pass me the syrup" Genis said.

"I took hold of the syrup and handed it over to Genis" Lloyd said.

"He still hasn't given it up" Sheena commented.

"I continued my breakfast, secretly thinking that Genis' voice is too high pitch for a 14 year old and trying not to look down at Sheena" Lloyd.

"That little son of a--!" Sheena blurted.

"Calm down" Kratos said.

"I should stop this at once before Zelos gets angry. He really does like Sheena" Lloyd commented.

"…" was Zelos' reply.

"OW! Zelos, Ow, had kicked me from ,Ow, under the table, Ow" Lloyd said.

"That'll teach him" Zelos commented.

"I never really did like Zelos. He always gave hugs…even on anti-hug day" Lloyd said.

"Why am I not loved?" Zelos commented.

"I'm still your friend" Colette said.

"Colette would be friends with anyone. She even became friends with her assassin. I guess that's what I like about her" Lloyd said.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment" Colette said.

"One of the many other things I don't get is what Kratos sees in Raine" Lloyd said.

"That's it!" Kratos said.

"Calm down" Zelos said.

"I mean he'd always talk and act all different. Raine would do the same. Dad glared at me. I didn't get it" Lloyd said.

"THUNDER BLADE!" Kratos chanted.

"I was coughing electrocuted for no reason. AHHH!" Lloyd said.

Kratos chased Lloyd and Colette chased Kratos who was being chased by Genis and Zelos who wanted to see followed by Presea, Raine, and Sheena who wanted to stop this all. Regal stayed behind and when they passed Yuan he also became curious and followed.

"I fled from all my friends" Lloyd said.

"Shut up and let me hurt you!" Kratos blurted.

Lloyd took a sharp turn. Unfortunately Kratos was able to follow smoothly.

"_Wait, why am I running?_" Kratos thought.

Kratos sprung out his wings and became faster than ever. Lloyd took out his wings which my some miracle has shrunk so he could actually fly. Soon the angelic part of the team followed. Zelos kept a camera. Kratos, Yuan, Zelos, and Colette stopped. Lloyd turned back and smirked.

"Ha! Now you can't get me! Oomph!" Lloyd commented.

Lloyd flew into a wall. Kratos held his head in disappointment.

"I wasn't there to raise him" Kratos muttered.

Soon the others caught up and Zelos showed his movie.

"Why am I not surprised that he flew into a wall?" Genis commented.

Lloyd hit Genis in the head to give Genis a headache big enough to match his.

"I hit Genis for compensation" Lloyd said.

"OMFG! Lloyd you used such a big word properly!" Raine exclaimed.

"No biggie" Lloyd said.

"Here some candy" Raine said.

"Thanks" Lloyd said.

Meltokio

That morning it was notified that the team was attending a banquet. While everyone prepared Kratos paced around in his room.

"I don't have anything to wear at times like these" Kratos muttered.

"I walked into my dad's room and took the shampoo. He glared at me so I asked him what was wrong" Lloyd said.

"I can't figure out what to wear" Kratos commented.

"I told my father that he should wear his Cruxis uniform or ask Zelos. He glared once more so I took it as an exit hint. I left" Lloyd said.

"Why wasn't I there to raise him" Kratos muttered.

"_static For those who haven't brought anything to wear to the ball we'll be stopping in Meltokio static_" a random Renegade said.

Soon the boat docked and the TOS Gang had split up. Kratos caught up with Yuan.

"Thank goodness we stopped here" Kratos commented.

"Well of course! I only had a tux top and a kilt and Martel didn't want me to wear my kilt" Yuan said.

"Quit with the kilt wearing" Kratos commented.

Nights later was the Royal Banquet. First there was going to be the buffet. Everyone was then going to go to their rooms to change into their ball outfits and come back to dance. At the buffet everyone was either eating or talking. Lloyd was balancing both.

"Powwrp rummph cmmm mmmrpgh" Lloyd said.

"What the hell did he just say?" Sheena asked.

'He said Power Rangers can morph" Colette replied.

"o0?" was Sheena' reaction.

"I ump fwis pwayl am fwis foam" Lloyd said.

"What now?" Sheena asked.

"I love this place and this food" Genis replied.

"I should just stop asking" Sheena commented.

Love Arise! Part 1

Raine was in deep panic!

It was after the buffet had everyone gone to their rooms. Raine was still in her royal outfit but was in deep search for her ball dress. Kratos knocked and walked in.

"Are you okay?" Kratos asked.

"I lost my dress! I put it down for a second…to read a huge book" Raine said.

"Is this it?" Kratos said as he pulled out a box from the closet.

"When did I put that there?" Raine questioned.

"I'll wait for you outside" Kratos said.

Kratos left. Raine's dress was like her white one only black and with silver outlines flowers printed around the top and torso. The front was short but as it went to the back it became longer. There was no jacket. Raine also wore silver shoes and a diamond necklace.

Meanwhile everyone who was already at the ball were either dancing or worrying about the others.

"Where could Dad be?" Lloyd asked.

"Someone has my Glamorous Ultra Cool Beauty!" Zelos wailed.

"Aren't you supposed to dance with Sheena" Genis said.

"Stay out of this brat!" Zelos blurted.

"Kiss my ass!" Genis blurted. The ball doors opened.

"Now Presenting: Kratos Aurion and his date Raine Sage" the announcer blurted.

"God dammit! When I get my hands on that kilt-wearing, son-of-a-bitch, Yuan! I'll kick his ass!" Kratos ranted.

"How come I wasn't announced" Zelos questioned.

"Sorry we're late" Raine said.

"Wow! A date! I'm so happy!" Colette said.

"We're not dating. Yuan's just being as ass" Kratos said.

"Hey, Kratos. How are ya?" Yuan asked.

"You! Come here you! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Kratos blurted.

Yuan shrieked and rushed off with Kratos right behind him. Kratos came back from beating up Yuan and the ball continued smoothly. More than half of the people at the ball were dancing.

"Care to dance?" Kratos asked.

"I don't know how" Raine said.

"Follow everyone else. Learning is your thing, you'll get it" Kratos said.

The two entered the dance floor. Raine was a bit nervous at first. But she eventually got the hang of it. Kratos smiled.

"To the deck" Raine said

The two went outside and onto the ship's deck. Raine was in complete Craze Mode as she stared into the sky.

"LOOKATALLTHESTARSANDTHEIRCONSTELLATIONS! MUHAHAHAHA!" Raine rambled.

"I never thought that I could understand that" Kratos muttered.

Raine snapped out and looked over at Kratos with a confused look on her face.

"When'd you get here?" Raine asked.

"o.o?" was Kratos' reply.

"o0? No really" Raine said.

"Uh, I just got here." Kratos said.

"I see" Raine said.

"Raine, I was thinking. I'm finally going to stick with living here" Kratos said.

Raine stared off into space (normal mode). She smiled a bit.

"Wonderful, you could leave D. Kharlan to your best soldier and stay here" Raine said.

"I guess staying with Lloyd wouldn't be too bad…or hard getting used to" Kratos said.

"What does than mean?" Raine asked.

"I mean there's not a lot of…technology on D. Kharlan" Kratos said.

"Well then…stay with me" Raine said.

Raine held on to Kratos' arm. Kratos was desperately trying to hide the fluster on his face.

"I'm serious" Raine said.

"Yeah! We'll live in a huge techno mansion" Kratos said.

Raine kissed Kratos on the cheek. Kratos fell over.

"OMG! Are you okay?" Raine asked, "gg!"

"Yeah, I'm absolutely fine" Kratos said in slight agony.

"Ah!" Zelos blurted.

Zelos has apparently fallen over. Kratos sat up.

"I'll go after him" Kratos said as he sprouted his wings.

"in craze mode and hearts in eyes OMGHEISLIKESOCOOLWITHTHEWINGSANDALL! MUHAHAHAHA!" Raine blurted.

Zelos ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Completely forgetting the fact that he also had wings in his arsenal. Kratos was flying so fast that he decided to slow himself down until the jerk would run into a dead end. Well, he did run into a wall.

"Just like Lloyd" Kratos commented.

Kratos picked up the dazed Zelos and brought him over to Raine.

"HEYKRATOSWATCHADOINWITHZELOSALLDAZEDLIKETHAT!" Raine asked.

"He's yours to beat up" Kratos said.

"Right, I'll be back" Raine said as she dragged off Zelos. Moments later.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Zelos' voice boomed.

"ANYWAYKRATOSYOUWERESOOOOCOOL! OMGILIKELOVEYOUSOMUCH! MUHAHAHA!" Raine blurted.

"Really, well I love you too" Kratos said. Raine snapped out.

"" was Raine's reaction.

"Let's go back" Kratos said.

Kratos and Raine went back to the ball room.

Part 2

Genis and Presea were sitting down watching people dance.

"Genis, what are those people doing?" Presea asked.

"They're holding hands" Genis replied.

"Holding? Hands? Elaborate" Presea said.

"Well, when you like someone you hold their hand" Genis said.

"I like you, will you hold my hand" Presea said.

Genis stammered. Regal was watching and felt sorry for the little half-elf (Genis: I'm an elf!). He snuck up behind them.

"POPQUIZ!" Regal blurted.

"AAHHH!" Genis panicked.

Genis held Presea's hand and was at the same time relieved to find that it was just Regal and embarrassed to see that he was holding Presea's hand. Regal chuckled and walked off proudly.

"Well…that's holding hands nervous laugh" Genis commented.

"I feel…cheery" Presea said, ""

"'" was Genis' reply.

Part 3

"The whole Regeneration Journey has really made an impact on us, Lloyd" Colette said.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"I mean, we've made so many friends and a difference" Colette said.

"That was what we were aiming for" Lloyd said.

"I feel like a princess" Colette said.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"I want a cookie" Colette said.

"Huh?" Lloyd asked.

"I love you" Colette said.

"Wazzat! No wait, I heard that" Lloyd said.

"Do you love me too?" Colette asked.

"Of course " Lloyd said.

"Yay! Let's go get dessert" Colette said.

"Too the cookies!" Lloyd said.

Part 4

"Why am I dancing with you again?" Sheena asked.

"Because no one else would dance with you" Zelos replied.

"I can kick you very hard so you better watch it" Sheena said.

"Well you should be happy. I picked you over a whole ship full of hunnies" Zelos said.

"blushing Well, I guess you're right" Sheena commented.

"It doesn't hurt to say thanks" Zelos said.

"Fine, I'll cooperate. But not because I like you or anything" Sheena said.

"Poor, immature Sheena Fujisawa" Zelos said.

"Fujibayashi" Sheena corrected.

"How do you spell that? Anyway, you know I adore you" Zelos said.

"That's not true!" Sheena said.

"I'm as immature as you are. Of course I'm tell you the truth now" Zelos said.

"So you're saying that you like me?" Sheena asked.

"Are you insane! I love you!" Zelos said. Sheena blushed.

"gg" was Sheena's comment.

"Can I have a kiss?" Zelos asked.

"Well…" Sheena said.

Sheena leaned over to kiss him on the cheek but Zelos caught her off guard and kissed her (lips). Luckily for him, she didn't mind.

Part 5

"Martel! This is wonderful!" Yuan said.

"I know, the Regeneration Journey have certainly brought these people together" Martel said.

Yuan and Martel sat in a room than gave them full view of the ballroom. Yuan and Martel were taking pictures of their coupling friends.

"Martel, now that you're alive…are we going to get married?" Yuan asked.

"Of course! We're still betrothed" Martel said.

"Can I wear the kilt?" Yuan asked.

"No" Martel said.

Yuan pouted until Martel pulled him into a hug.

"Did you miss me?" Martel asked.

"Yes" Yuan said.

"Do you want a cookie?" Martel asked.

"Of course! Come on! I know where the best one are!" Yuan blurted.

Yuan grabbed Martel's arm and dragged her off.

So the ball was a bash!

Everyone got home safely

Yaddayadda yah

_The End_


	4. Smackdowns and Boredom

Give a man one gun and he's Superman. Give him two, and he's God.

Please!

The boat had stopped off at Altamira.

"Alright, so I've decided to live here" Kratos said as the team docked.

"I'm finally getting married!" Yuan blurted as he hopped around.

"Well, at least he's wearing pants" Raine commented.

"What good news!" Colette commented.

After unpacking into their things into the hotel the team stopped at the beach. Lloyd and Genis were making sand castles, Colette and Presea were swimming, Sheena was stopping Zelos was being a pervert, Raine and Kratos were reading, and Regal was no where in sight.

_I Just Wanna Live_

_I need an  
alarm system in my house  
So I know when people are  
Creepin about  
These people are  
Freakin me out  
(these days) _

It's getting hectic everywhere that I go  
They won't leave me alone  
There's things they all wanna know

_I'm paranoid of all the people I meet  
Why are they talking to me?  
And why can't anyone see? _

I just wanna live  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
Don't really care about what happens to me  
I just wanna live  
Just wanna live  
Just wanna live  
Just wanna live  
Just wanna live

I rock a  
Law suit  
When I'm going to court  
A white suit  
When I'm getting divorced  
A black suit  
at the funeral home  
and my birthday suit  
When I'm home alone  
Talking on the phone  
Got an interview  
With the Rolling Stone  
They're sayin  
"Now your rich and  
Now your famous"  
Fake ass girls all know your name and  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
Your first hit are you ashamed  
Of the life  
Of the life  
Of the life your living?

I just wanna live  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
Don't really care about what happens to me  
I just wanna live

Stop your messing around boy  
Better think of your future  
"Better make some good plans boy" Said every one of my teachers  
Look out  
You better play it safe  
You never know what hard times will come your way  
We say  
Where we're coming from  
We've already seen the worst that this life can bring

Now we expect it everywhere that we go  
All the things that they say  
Yeah we already know

I just wanna live  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
Don't really care about what happens to me  
Just wanna live  
Just wanna live  
Just wanna live  
I just wanna live  
Just wanna live  
Just wanna live  
Just wanna live  
I just wanna live  
Just wanna live  
Just wanna live  
Just wanna live  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
Just wanna live  
Just wanna live  
Just wanna live  
Don't really care about what happens to me  
I just wanna live

Silver Blitz 

Two days after leaving S.S. Cruxis the TOS gang went to the Hot Springs.

The Hot Springs

Later that day our heroes settled into going to the hot springs. The girls sat in the pool of relaxingly hot water while the guys sat around (fully clothed) playing video games.

"Damn it, Kratos!" Zelos blurted.

"Give up! Princess Peach can never beat Mario!" Kratos said.

"But my Fruit Named hunny is so pretty" Zelos whined.

Zelos was defeated. A woman came over and told the guys that the girls were almost done so the guys left to get ready. While in the spring the girls were talking and one again (like in the game) Zelos hid behind one of the wooden…stalls? And peeked on the girls.

"Ah, my little nymphs" Zelos muttered.

"What are you doing" Kratos whispered.

"00! Kratos, -', I was just checking up on the girls to see if they were done" Zelos said.

"Quit with the crap, we are going now" Kratos whispered. Kratos grabbed Zelos' arm.

"No!" Zelos whined.

"OO!" was Kratos' reaction.

"O.O!" was Zelos' reaction.

"You have just killed us" Kratos whispered.

Soon enough the girls came around to find the two angels.

"What are you doing!" Sheena exclaimed.

"clears throat _You can do this, stay calm_" Kratos thought, "ZELOS WAS PEEKING SO I WAS DRAGGING HIM OFF!"

" " was Sheena's reply.

"We can always believe Kratos, he's definitely not a pervert" Raine said.

Lloyd came over.

"There you guys are…AAAH!" Lloyd blurted.

"AAAH!" the girls said.

"See! Now you know that I wasn't lying!" Lloyd blurted.

"Alright then" Sheena said.

_Lloyd no longer has the title "Peeping Tom"_

"Yay!" Lloyd blurted.

"You know what, there is this totally cool dance club. We should go" Zelos said.

"Do we have to?" Kratos asked.

"Well, only us adults and Sheena anyway" Zelos said.

"I don't want to come" Regal said.

"I don't want to go either" Kratos said.

"It's called Silver Blitz" Zelos rambled.

"Anyway, we're going" Sheena muttered.

"Why can't I come!" Lloyd blurted.

"No beer" Kratos quickly replied.

"Please?" Lloyd asked.

"No" Kratos said.

Zelos put his arm around Kratos. Kratos looked irritated and drew back but Zelos held on.

"This is why we're going. Raine's kinda stuck up, and you're like a freaking pistachio" Zelos said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Raine exclaimed.

"Well Raine, your snobbish and patronizing. You reading all those books, you outta know what they mean" Zelos said.

"Zelos! That was mean!" Colette said.

"She wanted me to explain" Zelos said as he shrugged.

"Can't beat that logic" Lloyd commented.

"Now Kratos is like a pistachio because they're--" Zelos started.

"SO ING HARD TO OPEN! ARGGGH!" Yuan blurted.

Everyone looked over to Yuan who was about to use a hammer to smash open the small nut.

"What Yuan said" Zelos said cheerfully.

Silver Blitz

At the club they wore:

Kratos: Black dress shirt, dark blue jeans, black shoes

Raine: Metallic light blue off-shoulder top, black skirt, tall black boots

Yuan: Dark blue jersey, light blue jeans, white sneakers

Martel: White shirt, dark blue jeans, matching denim jacket, white sneakers

Zelos: White dress shirt, black jacket, black jeans, white sneakers

Sheena: Black turtleneck top, long denim skirt, black boots

"I hate you VERY much" Kratos muttered.

"You'll thank me later" Zelos said.

So our adult heroes split up amongst the club. Zelos with women, Martel and Sheena dancing around, Yuan finding out about the technology used in the DJ booth, Raine and Kratos at the bar.

"I'll take a Long Island Ice Tea" Kratos said.

"What is in those things?" Raine asked.

"Vodka, gin, light rum, tequila, lemon juice, superfine sugar, and cola" Kratos replied.

"I want one too!" Raine said.

"Raine, have you ever drank before?" Kratos asked.

"Nope" Raine replied cheerfully.

"Uh" Kratos started.

By the time Kratos was going to start, Raine was given her drink and she drank away.

Inferno

As our heroes arrived at home Zelos' eyes widened to see that his house was on fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! MY MANSION! AAAAAHHHHHH!" was Zelos' reaction.

Yuan slapped Zelos across the face and Zelos fainted. After everyone was out and the fire was destroyed the story was told.

"I was kinda sleepy and I was microwaving fries, I dunno what happened" Lloyd said.

"Was there a fork in the microwave?" Sheena asked.

"Yeah, why?" Lloyd replied.

Zelos suddenly awoke and started choking Lloyd.

"YOU NEVER PUT A FORK IN A MICROWAVE! ESPECIALLY IN MY MANSION" Zelos blurted.

"You can stay at my house" Lloyd said.

"NO!" Kratos suddenly blurted, "clears throat I mean, try a bigger place"

"How about Derris-Kharlan?" Genis asked, who was suddenly choked by Yuan.

"Are you insane!" Yuan yelled.

"Why doesn't anyone like having me in their house?" Zelos asked.

"Not mine because you're a pervert. No females in the household" Sheena said.

"Lloyd's place it is" Zelos said.

Abundance of Smack Downs

The next morning started off with doilies. They were everywhere! Under every lamp, plant, cup. It was freaking Kratos.

"What the hell is with the doilies?" Kratos asked.

"This place looks so…cozy" Zelos said.

"Uh-huh" Kratos said.

"I never would've thought to put the dining room and the kitchen in the same room, it's fantastic!" Zelos said.

"Right" Kratos said.

"You poor people are so creative!" Zelos said.

"He called us what!" Lloyd's voice blurted.

"What?" Zelos asked.

Zelos shrugged and walked off, only to be jumped by Lloyd and beaten up.

Smack Downs _for Zelos_: 1

"Help! He's foaming!" Zelos blurted.

"It's just toothpaste" Kratos said, "I'm going to brush my teeth"

Upon leaving the bathroom Kratos looked for his Cruxis or at least his Mercenary uniform only to find suits.

"What the hell!" Kratos blurted.

"I hid your clothes so that you'll get used to something stylish" Zelos said. Kratos beat him up.

Smack Downs _for Zelos_: 2

As soon as the guys entered the kitchen-dining room there was Dirk wearing a suit and a pink apron. Lloyd twitched.

"Uh, Dirk…what's with the outfit?" Lloyd asked.

"You're friend made me wear it" Dirk said.

"Doesn't he look adorable!" Zelos blurted.

"Why is he dressed like that?" Lloyd asked.

"Well the way he dresses makes him look… filthy. But now he looks snazzy" Zelos blurted.

"Queer Eye for the Dwarf Guy" Kratos whispered.

Everyone sat down for breakfast which consisted of the average two eggs and bacon looking like a smile.

"Dad, my breakfast is looking at me" Lloyd complained.

"Cut it or something, get rid of it" Kratos said.

"Drink something" Zelos said.

"AAAHH! What the hell is this?" Lloyd asked.

"Tea" Zelos replied calmly, "Adults get coffee"

"I am an adult" Lloyd said.

"Who still can't multiply 2 times 3?" Zelos replied calmly.

Smack Downs _for Zelos_: 3

"Never mind, I need to get to school" Lloyd said.

Lloyd practically devoured his breakfast and left.

"No manners, that boy" Zelos said.

"Well, Raine made me help out at the school. I better get going" Kratos said

Kratos left with Lloyd, leaving Dirk with Zelos.

At school Lloyd banged his head against his desk.

"You shouldn't do that, I heard you'll loose your mind…MUHAHAHAHA!" Colette said.

"Oo?" was Genis' reply.

"OO?" was Lloyd's reply.

"So what happened with Zelos?" Genis asked.

"Its Queer Eye for Us Guys" Lloyd said miserably.

Raine walked in. As soon as she set her books down Zelos came through.

"Raine! Good thing I found you! Here's some gifts!" Zelos blurted.

Raine looked in one bag which consisted of detangling products and a pair of pjs for Genis. The second bag consisted of a pair of pjs which were more… on the provocative side. Raine became flustered and closed the bag. Her embarrassment soon turned into anger.

"Are you _trying _to humiliate me?" Raine blurted.

"You wanna ditch this place and hang with me?" Zelos asked.

"_It's through one ear and out the other_" Raine thought.

Smack Downs _for Zelos_: 4

Zelos had just left the nurse's office and put ice over his aching eye.

When the guys came home…

"This place looks so clean" Kratos commented.

"It looks like Snow White broke in here with Mr. Clean!" Lloyd blurted.

"Isn't it just lovely, you should see your room" Zelos said.

Lloyd walked in to see that his room was clean. Lloyd thought it was kinda creepy. He checked into this closet and screamed.

"WHERE'D MY PORNOGRAPHY GO!" Lloyd yelled.

"Oh, so you can pronounce pornography but not buttermilk" Kratos commented.

"I threw that smut away…or kept it, I can't remember" Zelos said absentmindedly.

Smack Downs _for Zelos_: 5

Smack Downs _for Zelos_: 6

Smack Downs _for Zelos_: 7

Smack Downs _for Zelos_: 8

"T-T My porn" Lloyd cried.

"You're pathetic" Kratos said as he held his head.

"You had pornography!" Dirk asked.

Smack Downs _for Lloyd_: 1

"I bet he did your laundry" Kratos commented.

"Zelos is gone, there's a note" Dirk said, "It's says: Out to Super Cool Gorgeous Beauty"

"That bastard" Kratos said.

Kratos rushed upstairs and changed into his finally found Cruxis uniform and then stormed off to Raine's house. There he found Zelos purring (literally) while hugging Raine.

"(anime vein)" was Kratos' reaction.

"(anime vein and blushing)" was Raine's reaction.

"(purring loudly) :3 :3 :3" was Zelos' reaction.

Smack Downs _for Zelos_: 9

Smack Downs _for Zelos_: 10

Smack Downs _for Zelos_: 11

Smack Downs _for Zelos_: 12

"- I'm in such deep pain" Zelos said.

With all that, Zelos passed out.

Chillaxin At Last

After a week, 38 Smack Downs for Zelos, and two packs of pain killers our heroes survived…barely. Zelos and his hunnies got Zelos a new house which was better than before. It even had a kitchen-dining room.

"My house looks even more fancier! Oops, a doily is missing" Zelos said.

Zelos pulled out a doily from his pocket and put it under the small vase. Everyone gave him the WTF look.

"You have gotta be kidding me?" Genis asked.

"Why?" Zelos asked.

"Never mind" Genis replied.

"I shall distribute gifts!" Zelos blurted.

Kratos: a new outfit

Raine: more provocative clothing. Smack Downs _for Zelos_: 39

Sheena: very provocative clothing. Smack Downs _for Zelos_: 40

Lloyd: Pornography. Smack Downs _for Lloyd_: 2

Colette: A stuffed bunny

Genis: A new Kendama

Presea: A dress

Regal: A journal

Yuan: A baggie of hair ties

"Don't you love them?" Zelos asked.

"If I wasn't being held back by Kratos, I'd hit you again" Raine said.

Change

Two days later Dirk was taking Noishe out on his walk/jog/run, leaving Kratos and Lloyd at breakfast.

"Lloyd, we need to talk" Kratos said.

"Girls are people too, I'm not allowed to have sex until I'm 25, I know where babies come from, I'm not gay" Lloyd said.

"That's all I need to say" Kratos said.

"Oh…alrighty then" Lloyd said.

"I just realized that Raine CAN'T cook"

"She is not a bad cook, she is microwave compatible." Kratos said.

"I get it now" Lloyd replied.

Da Mall

Our heroes went into the Renegade Mall and split up amongst themselves doing nothing but shop. What a spree. After hours spent on buying stuff…

"The store will be closing in 5 minutes" Yuan blurted.

"We better go" Kratos said.

As our heroes were just about to leave they realized that Colette was gone.

"She's either in the clothing, jewelry, or pet shop" Lloyd said.

The group split up and by the time that they had collected Colette and came back…the mall was closed.

"We're stuck in a mall!" Lloyd blurted.

"YAY! WE'RE STUCK IN A MALL!" Zelos cheered.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault" Colette said.

"Don't worry Colette, we don't blame you" Sheena said.

"Then…why are you…choking me?" Colette asked.

"Never mind why" Sheena said.

After Sheena was forced to let go our team became worried.

"What are we going to do for food!" Lloyd panicked. Genis slapped him.

"This is worse than the Thoda Dock!" Raine panicked. Sheena slapped her.

(Flashback of the Thoda Dock)

Our Heroes arrived at the Thoda Dock.

"It's a washtub" Lloyd commented.

"A washtub…hm" was Kratos' remark.

"This looks like fun! Lets go in" Colette blurted.

"You go on without me" Raine blurted.

Lloyd turned to Raine.

"Professor, are you afraid of water or something?" Lloyd asked.

"No, I'm just not going in there" Raine said crossly.

"Come on Raine, it'll be fine!" Genis said as he grabbed Raine's arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raine screamed (very girlishly)

"O.O!" was Genis' reply.

"OO" was Colette's reply.

"OO!" was Kratos' reply.

"0.0" was Lloyd's reply.

"00!" was Sheena's reply.

"Ah?" Lloyd asked.

"I was just saying 'Ah, this'll be fun'" Raine said.

Raine walked past everyone and got into the boat. Kratos scoffed.

(Flashback over)

"I don't think so" Kratos said.

"So what do we do now?" Presea asked.

"I think that we should find a store where we can sleep" Regal said.

"Uh aren't all the stores locked?" Zelos asked.

"Not if we break into them" Kratos said.

"I can cover all the security cameras with Shadow's power" Sheena said.

Sheena walked off to start her summoning. After everything was done, the gang broke into a future shop to take walkie-talkies, batteries and went to some other store for flashlights.

The team set up 'camp' in Sears where the beds were kept and headed off to find food. Luckily in this mall, there was a Fortinos.

"Where'd Zelos go?" Colette asked.

There was a noise coming from the farthest section where the ice cream was kept. Our heroes ran over to find Zelos covered in strawberry ice cream.

"That poor stupid Chosen" Sheena commented.

"My stomach" Zelos whined.

"Where'd Kratos go?" Presea asked.

"And Lloyd" Genis blurted.

The sounds of loud crunching was heard. Everyone ran into the chip section where the Aurion family was munching on chips.

"What the hell are you guys doing!" Raine blurted.

"Come on, it's a grocery store. Eat whatever" Kratos said.

"Pudding!" Raine blurted.

"Cookies!" Colette blurted.

"Cheese!" Genis blurted.

"Candy!" Sheena blurted.

"CANDY!" was everyone's reply.

Everyone rushed to that place where you can pick out candy and started eating whatever. So they went on a Snack Attack, eating their favourite Just-open-the-box-and-shut-up foods.

"Stolen Pop-Tarts have never tasted so good" Colette said.

"Hey…where did Sheena go?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, she was by the coffee…why?" Colette asked.

"Omfg!" was Zelos' reaction.

Zelos got up and ran. Sheena popped out of nowhere and hugged Zelos.

"Bumpkin" Sheena blurted.

"I am not a hillbilly!" Zelos blurted.

"So that's what bumpkin means" Lloyd said.

"Of course that's what it means" Genis said crudely.

That comment earned Genis a bump on the head.

"This is odd. Zelos running away from a girl" Raine said.

"I guess he's only used to having them be at a certain distance" Regal said.

"And possibly them used to being sane" Kratos added.

Everyone nodded at the same time. There was a long period of silence.

"Daddy…what is Sheena doing to Zelos?" Lloyd asked.

"Avert your eyes children" Raine said.

Yup, Sheena was giving Zelos a wedgie. After that awkward moment she hugged him.

"Help" Zelos whispered.

Kratos pulled out a bamboo stick thing, put a needle in it, and shot a tranquilizer dart in Sheena's neck. Sheena fell over.

"Alright, everyone grab one last snack and let's go to bed" Kratos said.

"What about brushing teeth?" Genis asked.

"Steal mouthwash or something" Kratos replied.

"What about showers?" Zelos panicked.

"Use deodorant, like I do" Lloyd replied, "I haven't taken a shower in two weeks and no one has noticed yet, losers"

Everyone took a step back from Lloyd.

Cling

The gang was waltzing through the hygiene aisle. Lloyd came upon a bottle of Axe Body Spray and since he was still Shower Hiatus, he used some. Before going to bed Lloyd was suddenly jumped on by Colette followed by Presea.

"Lloyd! What did you do!" Genis blurted angrily.

"I dunno" Lloyd panicked.

"He did what I did. He didn't pay attention to the commercials" Kratos said.

Kratos apparently was jumped on by Raine and Sheena.

"And all of you, quit getting jealous. If this stuff works, who knows what other product does" Kratos said.

"It's going to be awkward to potty" Lloyd commented.

"It'll be hard to sleep" Kratos replied.

Home Sweet Home

The next day the mall doors were opened.

"Alright, we'll go through the air vents to the vent closest to the door, then we'll run" Raine said.

"Can we steal stuff on our way?" Zelos asked.

"Only light objects or it'll slow you down" Presea said.

Everyone stole a laptop, a backpack to hold the laptop, clothing, jewelry, and a bunch of candy. They stuffed all their merchandise in their newly stolen backpacks and they escaped.

"I guess we went overboard" Lloyd commented.

"No kidding" Zelos said as he stuffed his mouth with candy.

As soon as our heroes arrived at home they laid around and did nothing.

"We should get locked inside a mall more often" Lloyd said.

"Damn straight" was everyone's reply.

The End


	5. You Gotta Love It

AN: Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, Poptarts, and other brand name stuffs.

Plans

Our heroes were on Derris-Kharlan chillin' out, maxin', relaxin all cool,  
when Yuan burst in.

"Omg! You guys are so bored" Yuan blurted.

"That's the statement of the year" Kratos said.

"Translation?" Lloyd asked.

"No duh" Genis replied.

"How about a trip to Earth?" Yuan blurted.

"You where just waiting to say that" Kratos said crossly.

_I Just Wanna Live  _

I need an  
alarm system in my house  
So I know when people are  
Creepin about  
These people are  
Freakin me out  
(these days)

It's getting hectic everywhere that I go  
They won't leave me alone  
There's things they all wanna know  
I'm paranoid of all the people I meet  
Why are they talking to me?  
And why can't anyone see?

I just wanna live  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
Don't really care about what happens to me  
I just wanna live  
Just wanna live  
Just wanna live  
Just wanna live  
Just wanna live

I rock a  
Law suit  
When I'm going to court  
A white suit  
When I'm getting divorced  
A black suit  
at the funeral home  
and my birthday suit  
When I'm home alone  
Talking on the phone  
Got an interview  
With the Rolling Stone  
They're sayin  
"Now your rich and  
Now your famous"  
Fake ass girls all know your name and--  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
Your first hit are you ashamed  
Of the life  
Of the life  
Of the life your living?

I just wanna live  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
Don't really care about what happens to me  
I just wanna live

Stop your messing around boy  
Better think of your future  
"Better make some good plans boy" Said every one of my teachers  
Look out  
You better play it safe  
You never know what hard times will come your way  
We say  
Where we're coming from  
We've already seen the worst that this life can bring

Now we expect it everywhere that we go  
All the things that they say  
Yeah we already know

I just wanna live  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
Don't really care about what happens to me  
Just wanna live  
Just wanna live  
Just wanna live  
I just wanna live  
Just wanna live  
Just wanna live  
Just wanna live  
I just wanna live  
Just wanna live  
Just wanna live  
Just wanna live  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
Just wanna live  
Just wanna live  
Just wanna live  
Don't really care about what happens to me  
I just wanna live

Welcome Back to Earth  


Our heroes were teleported to Earth. They checked themselves to make sure that they didn't get discombobulated (I like that word…bob). Everyone was fine apart from Kratos who was turned into an adorable little puppy.

"- IT'S A GOLDEN RETREIVER!" Colette blurted as she picked up Kratos.

"_Put me down_" Kratos said. Since he can't talk, he thinks, even though it doesn't affect anyone.

"Poor Dad. Now what do we do?" Lloyd commented.

"We find out where we are and find a place to stay" Raine said.

Somehow, someway our heroes found a place to stay while in their new location. San Diego, California.

"It could be worse" Colette said.

"We could be in Alaska" Genis said.

"I still don't find shorts very comfortable" Raine said.

"I think you like fine" Zelos said as he popped out of nowhere.

After being bitch-slapped

"Come Kratos" Raine said.

Raine picked up Kratos and put him on a leash. Kratos glared at Zelos before following. While the two were out Raine decided to go buy a map of America and of food. Kratos was waiting outside when he found a cat. Kratos twitched.

"_Must…not…GO AFTER KITTY!_" Kratos blurted in thought.

Kratos somehow removed himself from his post and chased after the cat.

Pokemon

After the cat chase Kratos looked around to find that he was completely lost.

"_Aw crap_" Kratos thought.

The sounds of loud meowing was heard. Kratos turned to find a mini army of REALLY PISSED OFF CATS!.

"_AW, SON OF A BCH!_" Kratos said.

Kratos ran like there was no tomorrow. He rushed through the streets and after quick turns and jumps Kratos lost the cats. Kratos sniffed in the air and found the scent of Colette. He jumped a fence and jumped on his newly found comrade.

"Ooh, a puppy. I'll name you Pokemon" Colette said.

"_You dumb blonde! How can you not remember me!_" Kratos blurted. (I know he can't speak but he's thinking).

"I'll take you home and dress you like a princess then like a Pikachu" Colette rambled.

"00" was Kratos' reply.

"- Pokemon -" was Colette's reply.

While at home Kratos was dressed as Pikachu Kratos spotted Raine and made a run for her.

"Pokemon! Come back!" Colette cried.

"Colette what's going on? Kratos!" Raine exclaimed, "- I thought I lost you"

"_I thought I lost you too. I love you so much! You never know how much you miss something until you run into Colette_" Kratos said.

"Bark-bark! Bark-bark! Bark-bark-bark!" was all that Raine was hearing.

"Now what in Symphonia are you wearing?" Raine said.

"What are you doing with Pokemon!" Colette blurted.

"Genis! Get Teddy" Raine blurted.

"Look Colette, a teddy bear" Genis said.

"Oh! It's smells like faints" was Colette's reply.

"God, she's dumb. Always falling for the chloroform teddy bear" Genis commented.

"Why do you care about that stupid dog?" Zelos commented.

"_You're just jealous because I'm kicking your ass in popularity_" Kratos said.

"Bark! Bark-bark-bark! growling Bark!" was what everyone was hearing.

"Stupid mutt" Zelos commented.

"I don't think Dad will be happy when he's turned back to normal" Lloyd commented.

"It's time for dinner" Presea said.

"Yeah, so quit pissing Kratos off" Sheena said as she grabbed Zelos' ear.

Who we gonna call?

The next morning while everyone was at the beach Zelos was stuck with the job of calling Yuan to help Kratos.

"To cure Kratos you need to use the Unicorn Horn" Yuan replied.

"I see, if I don't use the horn then?" Zelos asked.

"He'll just stay that way. This can be reversed anytime" Yuan replied.

"Thanks" Zelos said.

Zelos got up and smirked at Kratos. He reached for him but Kratos bit his hand and jumped out of the window.

"I have to get to Raine or I'll be tormented by Zelos" Kratos said.

Kratos sniffed in the air and was smacked by the strong scent of Lloyd.

"This might be the only time where I'm grateful that Lloyd doesn't bathe" Kratos said.

"Come back here mutt!" Zelos blurted.

Kratos kept on running.

"Why do I always end up running?" Kratos said.

Kratos ran through the streets and finally made it to the beach.

"Hey! No dogs!" some guy blurted.

The guy also started to chase Kratos. So Kratos did what he could, he took a sharp turn and they missed him. Kratos eventually found Raine. He picked up a stick and wrote in the sand. Raine's eyebrow rose.

"U N I C O R N H O R N" Kratos wrote.

"What is it? Wait a minute, the cure" Raine blurted.

"BARK!" was Kratos' reply. Translation: Damn straight!

"Now where the hell did I put that thing" Raine asked.

While Raine was searching through her bag Zelos came over. Kratos growled and jumped on Zelos' face.

"Ah! Not the face" Zelos blurted.

Now image Raine searching through her back and Zelos getting beat up by a golden retriever puppy in the background. As soon as Zelos was beat up Raine was done and Kratos was healed.

"Alright! I'm back to normal!" Kratos blurted.

"Wow…luckily the horn gave him clothes too" Lloyd said.

"This is so unfair" Zelos blurted.

"That he has clothes?" Lloyd asked.

"You are so stupid" Zelos commented.

No English

Genis was bored so he decided to act like as if he didn't know English. He left his room where he started off at Raine.

"Genis, did you clean up your room?" Raine asked.

"Me speak-a no English" Genis said.

"We've lived together for how long?" Raine asked.

"I like this game" Genis said, "g.g (puppy eyes)"

"Fine, go and play…try it on Lloyd" Raine said.

"Yay!" Genis said.

Genis went to Lloyd's house.

"Hey Genis" Lloyd said.

"Me speak-a no English" Genis said.

"Oh sorry…uh Yo quero Taco Bell. Soy un perro caliente apestado" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd! You said, I want Taco Bell. I am a stinky hotdog" Kratos said.

"Oh…I guess I'm a bit rusty on my Spanish" Lloyd said.

"sigh of frustration" was Kratos' reply.

Lloyd and Genis left the house and decided to play the No English game. While Kratos and Raine followed just in case. They went over to Colette's house.

"Oh, hi guys! I had a dream about monkey talking to me XD" Colette said.

"We speak-a no English" Genis and Lloyd said together.

"XD Soñé con mono que habla conmigo. Bien fui al paseo y yo era tan feliz de encontrar este suéter rosa nuevo por esta fecha mí y Lloyd sale en y entonces compré algunas galletas I had a dream about a monkey talking to me! Well I went to the mall and I was so happy to find this new pink sweater for this date me and Lloyd are going out on and then I bought some cookies :D" Colette said in Spanish.

"0.0!" were Lloyd's and Genis' reaction.

"--'" was Kratos' reaction. Raine smirked.

"-" was Colette reply, "Por qué es usted confundió? Why are you confused?"

"Ellos juegan el juego Ningún-inglés donde ellos fingen que ellos ahora español y la prueba para ver las reacciones. Ellos no hallazgo más largo este chistoso They're playing the No-English game where they pretend that they now Spanish and try to see reactions. They no longer find this funny" Kratos replied.

"Lloyd tonto Silly Lloyd" Colette said.

"Genis era tonto también Genis was silly too" Raine added.

"What's going on?" Genis whispered.

"I don't know, let's just flee" Lloyd whispered back.

Genis and Lloyd crawled away while their friends spoke Spanish. The two friend walked around wondering what to do now that they were separated from their friends. As they were walking around they ran into Zelos unconscious.

Lloyd arrived home from school.

"How was school?" Kratos asked.

"Horrible! When me... being like the man, as so I ate this pie, that was the apple pie. This he of the surface which that we want, thought my pie which my crayon steals and therefore I so it strikes is liked person. I recovered my pie." Lloyd said.

Kratos stared in complete confusion.

"In English?" Kratos asked.

"I was eating pie when this guy who stole my crayon earlier that day took my pie so I kicked his sorry ass and got my pie" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, I'm sorry to say this but you're an idiot" Kratos said.

"That's what Genis said to Colette! Wow, it must be contagious!" Lloyd said.

"Nope. I've still got my brain, where's yours" Kratos said.

"Omg! Where'd mine go!" Lloyd said as he ran out.

Noishe

It was Saturday. Lloyd came downstairs tiredly and into the kitchen. He went over to the cupboard and took out some pop-tarts. Kratos had just walked in, he smirked.

"Lloyd, Noishe ran away again so it's your job to wash him" Kratos ordered.

"What? Why?" Lloyd asked.

"You forgot to close the pen" Kratos said.

"Can I at least finish my coffee?" Lloyd asked.

"Sure" Kratos said in a unemotional tone.

"Aw, crap" Lloyd said.

Lloyd walked outside to find a familiar mud-dog. Lloyd was confused.

"Dad! Where's Noishe?" Lloyd hollered.

"Are you a freaking moron! He's the dog covered in mud!" Kratos yelled.

"Oh I see" Lloyd said.

"WHIIINNE!" Noishe replied.

"Alright! Noishe, get in the water!" Lloyd ordered.

"…" was Noishe's reaction.

"Alrighty then…Noishe, stay!" Lloyd ordered.

"…" was Noishe's reaction.

"Good dog" Lloyd said.

"God dammit! Put him in the water yourself" Kratos said, scaring Lloyd.

"Ah! How long have you been there?" Lloyd blurted.

"Long enough. I have an idea" Kratos said.

Kratos pulled out a dog biscuit and threw it in the pool. Noishe jumped in instantly and as Lloyd got soaked, Kratos used Guardian (smart idea).

"See ya, I have to pick up Raine from cooking class and Genis from Presea's house" Kratos said as he walked off.

Kratos got in his hover car and drove off. Lloyd turned his head and looked at Noishe's empty-minded blank face. Lloyd got to work.

By the time Kratos came back Lloyd was covered in soapy water and foam and Noishe was dry.

"Good, clean yourself up. Genis, walk Noishe" Kratos ordered.

"Fine" Genis sighed.

As Genis was putting the leash on Noishe, everyone went inside. As soon as everyone was gone Genis was done. Noishe started running and the leash was freely following. Genis forgot to push the restrict button to stop the leash line from extending.

"I wonder what this button does. I should've paid attention to Kratos" Genis said.

Genis pushed the button and immediately was dragged off by Noishe.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Genis yelled.

While Genis was flying by, he was about to fly by Zelos. Genis smirked and as soon as he passed by the red-headed Chosen he dragged him along too.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zelos screamed girlishly.

"Wow, you can sure scream" Genis commented.

"I want my MOMMY!" Zelos cried. Genis rolled his eyes.

Passing by was Colette who Zelos brought along on the ride.

"WEEE THIS IS FUN!" Colette blurted.

"You're insane" Zelos blurted.

Noishe stopped on a dime and everyone immediately hit the floor. Noishe was hanging around with some female dog.

"Alright, we'll jump the dog" Genis said.

The three were slowly walking over to Noishe and retracting the leash when the Arshis spotted a squirrel and chased after it. While in the chase Presea was walking to Genis when she spotted the chase. Suddenly, for some reason Presea was in a cowgirl costume and she jumped on Noishe's back.

"YEEE-HAA!" Presea blurted.

Noishe eventually ran past Kratos' place. Kratos walked outside.

"Noishe! Dinner" Kratos said.

Noishe stopped on a dime and once again our dragged out heroes fell to the ground. Kratos unleashed Noishe and the Arshis ran off to his pen. Kratos looked at his comrades.

"You guys look like hell" Kratos commented.

"We know" Genis muttered. Zelos passed out and Colette smiled.

Everyone went into the house.

"Me and Raine are going grocery shopping, savvy?" Kratos said.

"Yes" they all said.

"Can I come!" Zelos blurted.

"No" Raine blurted.

"T-T" was Zelos' reaction.

Kratos and Raine left.

Poor Man Sickened

Kratos and Raine were just picking up a few things.

"What does the list say?" Raine asked.

"Forget the list. It all says chips" Kratos said.

He was right. The word "CHOCOLATE" was written in different hand writing.

"Right well you better at least get chocolate" Raine said.

"I bet you took part in this list too" Kratos said.

"What about you!" Raine exclaimed.

"Nope" Kratos said.

"Fine, whatever. Get the chocolate and Maxi Pads" Raine said.

Kratos was just about to leave when he abruptly stopped. He quickly turned to Raine and twitched.

"Grow up! What about Anna!" Raine blurted.

"She bought them herself! I took care of Lloyd!" Kratos blurted.

"You'll find a way" Raine said.

Kratos walked around and around the corner they were. Practically a whole walls worth. He gulped and turned green, slightly. Kratos took a huge step back and had a running start. He zoomed right past the aisle grabbing what Raine needed and soap. He went back to his cart and dropped them in. Kratos started freaking out like as if he had cooties and wiped his hands on whatever. Raine rolled her eyes.

"You're 4030 and you can't do this!" Raine exclaimed.

"Call me a coward if you want, but I stand by what I did" Kratos said.

"You're a coward" Raine said in a monotone voice.

"Geez, you don't have to be so harsh" Kratos said.

"Can we continue?" Raine surrendered.

"Sure" Kratos said calmly.

Raine sighed and the two continued.

Zelos

Eventually our grocery-buying heroes were done.

"Look, we bought mango" Kratos said.

"Alright!" Lloyd and Genis blurted.

"Talkin about fruit! Nice melons, Raine" Zelos said slyly.

"Nice black eye, Zelos" Raine said.

"What black eye?" Zelos asked.

Zelos get punched right in the eye by Kratos

"Not again" Zelos whimpered, "It's my birthday"

"It's not your birthday" Genis said.

Zelos pops up

"But it will be tomorrow!" Zelos blurted.

"We should have a party!" Colette blurted.

"I am and you're all being forced to come" Zelos said.

"What if we don't wanna?" Genis asked suspiciously.

"I will cry, follow you guys while crying, and cry while clinging onto Lloyd" Zelos said.

"YOU ARE EVIL!" Lloyd blurted.

"Here are you invitations" Zelos said.

Dear Bumpkins,

Meaning: Sheena, Raine, Lloyd, Twerp…Genis, Presea, SOB…Kratos and everyone else. I am inviting you to the ZELLYBEAN BIRTHDAY BOY BASH! Not formal at all! Heck it's a freaking pool party! He-he bikinis, he-he Raine in one. Be there or I drown you in _my _misery.

Luv ya,

Zelos a.k.a. ZellyBean

"Are you going to be wearing that Speedo again?" Raine asked disgustedly.

"Absolutely, are you excited" Zelos asked slyly.

Kratos punched Zelos again and he fell to the floor.

"My dad punches hard" Lloyd commented.

"…Yeah" Genis replied.

"No wonder Raine likes him -" Colette said.

"gg Colette, you should really keep your mouth shut" Raine said.

Remember: g-g means puppy face and gg or g.g means blushing

THE ZELLYBEAN BIRTHDAY BOY BASH!

The next day everyone was dressed up for Zelos' party. When they arrived the first thing on the to-do list was to open gifts. No surprise there.

Kratos – a sword

Raine – a new comb

Genis – a picture of his ass so Zelos could kiss it

Presea – a shield

Lloyd – a stuffed Lloyd toy

Colette – an Easy Bake Oven

Sheena – swimming trunks, for god sakes

Regal – a PSP

Yuan – a kilt!

"I love this!" Zelos blurted.

"Can we swim now?" Colette asked.

"Sure" Zelos said.

"Lloyd beat us to it" Sheena commented.

Lloyd was already swimming around and everyone else joined in. Raine stayed as far away from the pool as possible. She took a seat and started reading. Kratos came out of the pool and walked over.

"Didn't I teach you how to swim?" Kratos asked.

"Yes, but I prefer to read" Raine said.

"You'll get over heated" Kratos said.

"Alright already I'll go, sheesh" Raine said.

Raine took off that sash/towel/skirt/bikini skirt and Kratos' jaw dropped. It was just her normal top but boy-short bottoms.

"-- Don't stare" Raine said.

"0.0!" was Kratos' reaction.

Raine shrugged and went on ahead but she had to go back and drag Kratos with her since he was still staring.

"Geez, you're bring such a Zelos" Raine said.

" I'm trying not to" Kratos said through clenched teeth.

"ULTRA COOL GORGEOUS BEAUTY!" Zelos said.

Zelos' face met Raine's fist and he fell back into the pool.

Perfect

Later that day the party was over. Sheena, Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Presea, and Zelos stayed at Zelos' place for a while. Regal, Raine, and Kratos went home.

Genis came home. He was going to ask Kratos and Raine if they would come to Altamira tomorrow. Being stupid, he just walked in to find Kratos and Raine kissing. Raine pushed Kratos away.

"gasp Kratos! How _dare _you hit on me!" Raine blurted.

"I regret nothing" Kratos said.

"I was going to ask if you guys would wanna go to Altamira with us" Genis said.

"Of course we'll go" Raine said cheerfully.

"I don't really wanna" Kratos said.

"That's not a yes and it's not a no, so I choose" Raine said, "Yes"

"Yay!" Genis said.

Genis ran out. Kratos closed the door.

"Wow, practice does pay perfect" Kratos said.

"C'mere you" Raine said giving Kratos a hug.

"Ah! The hugs, they burrrrrrrrn!" Kratos said.

Altamira

"So we'll go on this ride and this ride and this ride and--" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd! We'll just go on all the rides we can" Genis blurted.

"Oh…that works too" Lloyd said.

"TO THE TUNNEL OF LOVE! **X3**" Zelos blurted.

"I don't wanna go" Sheena said.

"Too late!" Colette said as she grabbed Lloyd's arm.

"I need that arm to fight and stuffs" Lloyd said.

"P-P-Presea, you wanna go w-w-with me?" Genis stuttered.

"I understand…let's go" Presea said.

"I'LL GO TOO!" Regal blurted.

"Wow, he's usually quiet" Raine whispered.

"He _really _doesn't like the Genis/Presea pairing" Kratos replied.

"Let's go already!" Zelos blurted.

So everyone continued.

"I don't want to go" Raine said.

"Why?" Zelos asked sadly.

"Raine's terrified of water" Genis blurted, receiving a hit.

"I'm not terrified I'm just uncomfortable" Raine said.

"Too late!" Colette said.

Before anyone knew it, Colette had forced everyone onto a boat in pairs. Who knew she had it in her.

"……HEY! ZELOS DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sheena blurted.

"I must've slipped out something" Zelos said mockingly.

"Sometimes, I wish you were gay" Sheena muttered.

"You don't mean that hunny" Zelos said giving Sheena a hug.

"I give up" Sheena said.

"So I can touch your butt?" Zelos asked, "**:3**"

"No!" Sheena blurted.

Meanwhile with Genis and Presea…and Regal.

"You're touching me hand" Presea said.

"Sorry, P-P-Presea" Genis said.

"Please don't touch the package" Regal said.

Presea turned to find Regal wearing a suit that was JUST like the ones that those evil morphing guys on the Matrix wore…only black. Presea twitched.

Lloyd and Colette were talking about ice cream flavours when suddenly they heard a loud splash ahead of them. As their boat passed by they found Regal floating and unconscious with swirls in his eyes.

"" was Regal's expression.

"Silly Regal, this is no place for swimming" Colette commented.

"I don't think he had a choice" Lloyd replied.

A Need To Live

Kratos and Raine were in the boat. They were almost to the end and Kratos looked into the end of tunnel. The light was almost blinding. It reminded him of Welgaia.

Flashback

_Kratos appeared from the transporter and started roaming. Every angel had a blank face of emotionless expressions that was kinda creepy. The starry night sky could be seen from the glass dome around the 'city' (more like hell hole) which was the only amusing thing...other than computer games and messing with the robots' heads._

_The angels have lost their souls...weirdos. All they ever spoke of was their 'savior' Mithos Yggdrasill. It was absolutely dull. The only alive person was Yuan, who when not plotting was partying with the Renegades… and getting completely wasted in the progress. _

_To be trapped in a mute dome for eternity without a soul…sweet lord of mercy._

End Flashback

Kratos shuddered and Raine took notice. As soon as the two got off the ride Kratos gave Raine a hug.

"And to think I wanted to die" Kratos said.

"Are you okay?" Raine asked. Kratos let go.

"Absolutely. Let's go for a ride and get something to drink" Kratos said.

"Coffee?" Raine asked.

"No, I want some Sprite Remix" Kratos said.

"Are you okay? Are you having a mid-life crisis?" Raine asked.

"sigh No" Kratos said, sounding like a frustrated teen.

"Okay then, but not too much sugar. You know how you get" Raine said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Not funny" Kratos said. Raine giggled.

Moments later had the rest of the comrades come apart from Regal.

"Where's Regal?" Raine asked.

"Presea threw him off the boat! **:D**" Genis blurted joyfully.

"I'm here" Regal said panting.

"Alright, to a ride" Kratos said as he walked off.

"What's with Dad?" Lloyd asked.

"Mid-life crisis, he won't admit it" Raine whispered.

"I heard that" Kratos said.

Sleep

That night our heroes stayed at the hotel (Pairs on hotel rooms: Sheelos, Colloyd, Gesea, Kraine and Regal).

"Why was a stuck with Zelos?" Sheena muttered.

"We're the kids in America! Wo-oh! We're the kids in America! Wo-oh! Everybody live for the music-go-round!" Zelos sang.

"Just great, he's tone deaf _and _he sings in the shower" Sheena said.

Sheena smirked and she kept a tape recorder near the bathroom. As soon as Zelos stopped singing and the water stopped, Sheena announced that she was leaving and she dashed off. Zelos walked out of the bathroom to see an empty tape recorder. Zelos stared until he understood what was going on.

"LUSCIOUS HUNNY, NO!" Zelos hollered.

Sheena giggled as she hid around the corner.

Meanwhile Lloyd and Colette were playing in a racing game. Lloyd was just about to reach the finished line when he was blown up.

"YES! I WIN! WHO-DA CHOSEN!" Colette blurted.

"0.0!" was Lloyd's reaction.

"- Sorry" Colette said in her _normal _tone.

"Best two outta three" Lloyd said.

"You're on! I'll wipe da floor wit ya!" Colette said.

"o0?" was Lloyd's reaction.

" Nothing personal I just wanna kick your butt" was Colette's reply.

"_Creepy blonde_" Lloyd thought.

Genis and Presea were preparing to go to bed. Presea was brushing her teeth while Genis started drawing.

"_I will perfect my Princess Presea picture_" Genis thought.

Presea looked around and she locked the bathroom door. She pulled out a blue print from the cup board to something she called "Operation Devastation". She smirked.

"Regal will never mess with me again" Presea muttered.

_Knock, knock_

"Presea, are you done yet?" Genis asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right out" Presea said.

Presea hid the blue print and smirked.

Raine was taking a shower and Kratos was in_ his_ bed trying to sleep and trying to ignore Zelos' whining outside.

"That's it, Violence Time" Kratos said as he walked out.

Kratos went outside and walked over to Zelos.

"God dammit, Zelos! Just shut up and put some clothes on!" Kratos yelled.

"But Sheena has a tape that has some very secretive things on it" Zelos whined.

"Sheena, don't use the tape unless something really stupid comes up" Kratos said.

Sheena comes from behind a corner

"You're no fun, but fine" Sheena pouted.

"There, now go to sleep" Kratos said.

Rocky 1-7

The next day our heroes were on their Rhieards flying in the sky and on their way to Luin to check how things were going.

"Genis, remember my pet rocks Rocky?" Lloyd asked.

"You mean the ones numbered 1-7 and then you dropped them one by one in the forest near the Tower of Salvation?" Genis replied.

"Of course! I wonder how they turned out" Lloyd said.

"Maybe they fell into a magical pond where mermaids praise the rocks because they killed an evil lord of their enchanted underwater city" Colette said.

"What have you been smoking?" Zelos asked.

"Maybe they fell on someone's head" Sheena commented.

"Wait, a bunch of rocks. Smallest to largest. Named Rocky 1-7?" Kratos asked.

"Yeah! Absolutely" Lloyd said.

Kratos flew over and whacked Lloyd upside the head.

"YOU MORON! I GOT HIT WITH THOSE ROCKS!" Kratos blurted.

Flashback

_Kratos was on his way to the Tower of Salvation. It was going to be the final battle between Mithos and Lloyd plus Company. Kratos was in the forest and he looked around. There was a tree that said "LLOYD WAZ HERE". Kratos raised an eyebrow. _

_Kratos had almost made it out of the forest when a small rock hit his head. He looked up to find more rocks coming his way. Kratos was dodging them but they kept on coming. Eventually the biggest rock, marked "7" fell on Kratos head and Kratos fell to the ground._

"_If I ever find the owner of these stupid rocks, I'll hurt them!" Kratos muttered._

End Flashback

"I was walking to the Tower of Salvation when your stupid rocks hit me!" Kratos said.

"I was once at a park wondering why Frisbees get bigger when they get closer, then it hit me" Lloyd commented.

Lloyd has earned another whack upside the head

"We're here" Colette said.

As our heroes landed the ground started shaking. Colette fell over on her butt, and everyone else started bracing themselves. Then it became silent.

"I'll go check things out" Lloyd said.

"Be careful" Colette hollered as Lloyd dashed off.

Lloyd ran off. Only moments later was he running back madly.

"RUN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Lloyd blurted.

Everyone got up and started running, not knowing what they were running from.

"What are we running away from?" Genis asked.

"The Sheena Fujibayashi Fan Club!" Kratos blurted.

Everyone turned to find crowds of men…and some women (o.0?) chasing after our fleeing heroes.

"Can't we fly?" Lloyd asked.

"They have ways of following" Sheena blurted.

"WE LOVE YOU SHEENA!" the SFFC blurted.

"Genis, you and Zelos will use Thunder Blade whilst Colette and I use Judgment" Kratos ordered.

"THUNDER BLADE!" Zelos and Genis blurted.

"JUDGMENT!" Kratos and Colette blurted.

"Alright, they're unconscious!" Lloyd cheered.

"Let's get the Rhieards and leave this hell hole" Sheena blurted.

"Let's go to Asgard!" Raine said as he eyes changed.

When out heroes landed they went right for the hotel. After checking in our heroes went to bed/hung around.

"Where'd Raine go?" Genis asked.

"She and Linar went to check out some caves and the stars" Lloyd said carelessly.

"Why am I not surprised" Genis commented.

"Dunno, but Linar looked very happy to see Raine again" Lloyd said.

"He obviously likes her Lloyd" Colette blurted.

"I don't think Kratos will be too happy" Genis said.

"Don't worry, Dad will be fine. He's not that obsessive" Lloyd said.

"You sure? He's still trying to find out who shot him with the tomato catapult" Genis said.

"Now I remember! It was Zelos" Lloyd said.

"He's going to kill Zelos!" Colette blurted.

"I don't think Dad will do something like that" Lloyd said.

"Watch me" Kratos said in an angered voice.

The kids turned to find Kratos, practically red with anger.

"Where…is…Zelos" Kratos said through clenched teeth.

"In his room" Lloyd whimpered.

Kratos went back to the building and only moments later.

"OMG! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Zelos' girly voice.

"O.O" were the kids' replies.

Kratos came back dusting off his hands.

"The deed's been done" Kratos said, "Now for Linar"

Kratos walked around the city and eventually found the two.

"_Just play it cool_" Kratos thought.

"Omg, look at all these ruins!" Raine blurted.

"_Maybe I should just let things go. I need some air_" Kratos thought.

"Look Kratos! Diamonds!" Raine blurted.

"Interesting" Kratos said, "I'll be out for a while"

"Be careful, it's dark out there" Raine said.

Kratos walked off but before leaving he turned. Raine had her backed turned and Linar was waving. Kratos did some sign language saying "Choose you actions wisely" and he walked off.

A Deep Thought

Kratos walked around the forest (I'm sure that there's one near Asgard) and eventually met a clearing near a pond. Kratos sat down and looked up.

"I'm surprised I couldn't do it" Kratos said.

Flashback

_Kratos walked into Raine's room._

"_Uh Raine, I need to talk" Kratos started._

"_Really, what is it?" Raine asked as she looked away from her book._

"_Well……." Kratos said._

_Kratos for some reason kissed Raine when that whole Genis-walks-in thing came along and the kiss was over._

End Flashback

Kratos shook his head.

"I am sure as hell not going back to that second moon I used to call a planet" Kratos said.

I am Kratos Aurion! I'm a freaking mercenary! Trained to be a fearless expert soldier paid to fight for an army other than that of his or her country and _I _am afraid of telling Raine…stuff….MARTEL DAMN IT! I CAN'T EVEN SAY THE MARTEL DAMN WORD! I've gotta stop getting angry at myself, it's not going to help. That's it, this is where I take my stand and say tell it to her straight.

The Island of Dreams

Our heroes decided to go one a boat trip. A simple boat trip on a boat that was a lot like Maxwell's. Everyone was enjoying the nice air and the calm sea, even Raine. The restful trip was cut short when the clouds became dark and the waves went insane.

"Dad…do purple lady eyes appear in the sky often?" Lloyd asked.

"Martel dammit, no!" Kratos blurted.

"PRETTY BOYS DIE YOUNG!" Zelos screamed.

"Welcome to the Land of Dreams" a voice said coming along with the eyes.

A huge tide washed over the boat and…

Raine snapped her eyes open and she sat up. The others were sleeping or unconscious apart from Zelos who had just vanished. Raine lay back down and stared into the sky. The beach sand was soft and the sun shone bright as the birds flew by.

Zelos was running around in circles freaking out. Suddenly he saw a turtle.

"Young Zelos" Turtle started.

"OMG A TURTLE IS TALKING TO ME!" Zelos blurted.

"Shut up you incompetent ass!" Turtle said.

"Sheesh. Harsh, much" Zelos commented.

"Everyone is asleep. Boys and girls a like" Turtle said with a wink.

"I get it" Zelos said, "Geez, I'm agreeing on dirty jokes with a turtle"

Zelos walked over to where the others were and he walked past Colette, Presea, and he stopped at Sheena.

"I think I'll give Sheena a rest and give Raine a chance" Zelos thought.

Zelos innocently walked over to Raine and 'accidentally' fell on her.

"Zelos get off!" Raine blurted.

Kratos suddenly awoke and his first action was punching Zelos right in the face, thus making it easier to roll him away. Kratos got up and started waking everyone else.

"Where are we?" Kratos asked.

"I don't know but I think it's pretty" Colette said.

"We should fly off of here" Lloyd said.

"You aren't leaving until I say so" a voice said.

"Who the hell are you?" Lloyd blurted.

"I am Tejuna. Welcome to my Island of Dreams" Tejuna said.

Suddenly a blue and purple smoke appeared and surrounded everyone.

Presea opened her eyes to find herself on the island, everyone was gone.

"I'm alone…again" Presea said.

"Everyone requested on you staying here alone" Tejuna said.

"They left" Presea said.

Presea was surrounded in a crystal but she didn't care, she felt alone.

"…No, they wouldn't! Not Genis! GENIS!" Presea blurted

"Yeah?" Genis asked.

"o.0? Where were you this whole time?" Presea asked.

"I was in a world where the Katz people were my family" Genis said, "I miss uncle Meowmix"

"o.0?" was Presea's reaction, "Let's get out of here"

Zelos opened his eyes to find everyone dressed as savages and him tied to a pole.

"Burn him" Genis blurted. Zelos screamed like a girl.

"MUHAHAHAHAAHAH!" Regal said.

Suddenly all he could here was Genis yelling curses at him and Zelos awoke.

"What just happened?" Zelos asked.

"You yelled "Back away you evil bumpkins' and then you screamed like a girl" Genis replied. Zelos glared.

"That was an interesting dream" Regal said.

"It was even more interesting to find you laughing like a madman" Genis added.

"Let us wake the others." Presea said.

Lloyd and Colette awoke to find that they were in Candy Land. They were dressed as Mario and Luigi (Lloyd as Mario and Colette as Luigi).

"Momma mia! What are we-a going to now?" Lloyd asked.

"I say-a that we-a go and have some of that-a candy, eh-a Lloyd?" Colette replied.

"Lloyd! Colette! Wake up!" Zelos yelled.

Lloyd and Colette sprung up and looked around.

"We're on a perilous journey to wake up the others" Zelos said proudly.

"Yay!" Colette blurted.

"Do we get candy" Lloyd said.

Sheena awoke to find that she was a princess.

"I look so fancy" Sheena commented.

"Mistress Sheena, your boyfriend is here" Turtle the butler said.

"Hi Sheena!" Zelos said.

Sheena screaming

"Sheena? Wake up!" Genis blurted.

"Wha? What's going on?" Sheena asked.

"We're waking up everyone and we found you screaming" Presea said.

"To waking the others"

Raine looked around her surroundings to find that she was in a nice meadow. The wind was calm and birds flew by and sang a sweet song. Kratos walked over.

"Hey Raine" Kratos said as he sat beside her.

"Where are we?" Raine asked.

"Our honeymoon, are you okay?" Kratos asked.

Raine blushed and she smiled nervously.

"Don't worry" Kratos said.

"Dad? Wake up" Lloyd said.

Kratos sprung up and looked around.

"What just happened?" Kratos asked.

"Nothing much. You were smiling in your sleep and Raine was blushing in her sleep. We have to wake her up though" Genis said.

"Wake up, professor" Presea said.

"What? What's going on?" Raine asked.

"We're trying to find a way out of here" Lloyd said.

"I say we fly out of this hell hole" Zelos blurted.

"No! You cannot leave! MUAHAHAHA!" Tejuna said.

"Jerk" Kratos said.

"You meanie!" Tejuna said before crying.

"Let's leave" Raine whispered.

The four angels (Kratos, Colette, Zelos, and Lloyd) sprouted their wings, picked up whoever and flew back to Meltokio.

"Martel dammit! I never want to go back on a boat ever!" Raine blurted.

"Would you rather fly?" Kratos asked.

"…Never mind what I said" Raine said as she turned away.

Now What?

Our heroes sat around Zelos' mansion wondering what movie to watch. Kratos knelt down and started searching through a cabinet for movies.

"I say that we watch horror" Zelos said.

"I'm not watching that kind of movie" Raine said sternly.

"What are you, scared?" Zelos teased.

Raine took a vase and threw it. Zelos dodged but it ended up hitting Kratos in the head and he passed out.

"O.O!" was Raine's reaction. Zelos burst out laughing until Sheena slapped him upside the head.

"You didn't have to hit so hard" Zelos said.

"Omg! Are you going to leave my Dad there?" Lloyd panicked.

"Of course not… Zelos and I will drag him to the couch" Raine said.

"What do you mean by 'Zelos and I'?" Zelos asked.

"Sorry, I meant just Zelos" Raine said with a smile.

"Aw man" Zelos said.

"The Matrix it is" Genis said.

everyone rambles agreements

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What happens in with the movie? Who knows.


	6. The Last Chapter

AN: Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, Poptarts, and other brand name stuffs.

Crash

Our heroes were at Zelos' mansion chillin' out, maxin', relaxin all cool and were deciding on a movie. They at first decided on The Matrix.

_READY STEADY GO_

_By Fullmetal Alchemist_

_READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK_

_READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK_

_READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK_

_LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO_

_fukitonde yuku fukei korugaru you ni mae e_

_kurushi magure demo hyouteki wa mou minogasanai_

_ate ni naranai chizu yakute shimaeba ii sa_

_uzumoreta shinjitsu kono tenohira de tsukami torou_

_muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita_

_urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari_

_hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe_

_koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa_

_READY STEADY GO_

_kazoe kirenai kizu kakae konde ite mo_

_chotto yasotto ja tamashi made wa ubawasenai_

_ano oka no mukou de kimi ni deaeta nara_

_nani kara hana sou sonna koto bakari omou yo_

_muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita_

_urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari_

_hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe_

_koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa_

_READY STEADY GO_

_READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK_

_READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK_

_READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK_

_LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO_

_kokoro wa (hashiru) ano sora no shita_

_karamawari suru kimochi ga sakebi dasu no o tomerarenai_

_kimi made (todoke) kitto ato sukoshi_

_atsuku hizashi ga terasu kono michi no mukou_

_READY STEADY GO_

_PLEASE. TRUST ME._

_  
_  
Onward   


"Are you sure you guys don't wanna watch a romance" Zelos asked.

At that moment Kratos had walking in, feeling a lot better since the hit in the head with the flying vase.

"I greatly doubt it" Kratos said.

"Translation?" Lloyd asked.

"No" Genis replied.

"You're just dying to get close to Ra--" Yuan whispered.

Kratos glared. He grabbed Yuan's arm and flipped him over his shoulder. He then lifted him and slammed him into the wall.

"You should keep your mouth shut" Kratos said as he walked away calmly.

Raine walked in, not knowing what just went on and holding a bowl of popcorn.

"What happened to you?" Raine asked.

"Well I was teasing Kratos about how he really likes--" Yuan started.

Yuan was cut short since Kratos chucked a rock at him out of nowhere and Yuan fell to the floor. Raine pulled out a stick from nowhere and started poking him.

"Wow, he's unconscious" Raine said.

"Now for the movie" Kratos said.

A Mission

While the others were watching Kratos took this moment to crawl away. Even though watching some movie wasn't a really social thing he still didn't like being surrounded, besides this was the only time he could be alone. Lloyd and anyone younger than him plus Presea sat on the carpet while everyone else watched the movie. While no one was paying attention Kratos played Mission Impossible and slowly left the couch. He army crawled past the couch and out of the living room.

"_They'll hear the door_" Kratos thought.

Kratos slowly crawled up the stairs and paused whenever moved. He finally made it to Raines room where he went over to a desk and placed a scroll on it. He opened the window to find a gutter pipe leading down. Kratos shimmied down the pipe and landed on his feet.

"Why didn't I just fly?" Kratos said to himself, "Whatever"

Kratos sprung out his wings and flew off.

After the movie…

"Omg! Dad evaporated!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"He didn't evaporate, stupid! He left!" Genis blurted.

"I knew that" Lloyd said slightly blushing.

"I'm tired, I'm going upstairs" Raine said.

Raine went into her room and found the scroll. She unraveled it.

_Dear Raine,_

_As you can see, I have left. Don't worry, I have not gone to Derris-Kharlan again. My whereabouts, which no one else should know, is at the Symphonia Tree. Meet me there._

_Love Yours truly, Kratos_

_P.S. _

_Bring money_

"Wow" Raine commented.

Raine changed into her Glamorous Beauty outfit and she snuck out a Rheaird. She eventually found the Symphonia Tree. She hopped off the Rheaird and walked over to the humongous tree. Fireflies appeared in the sky and it was a very beautiful night. Kratos walked over.

"You made it" Kratos said.

"I had too, If I hadn't I never would've saw this" Raine said.

"I know this is out of character but I _really_ love you" Kratos said.

"Wow, that was the quickest confession of love I have ever heard!" Raine exclaimed.

"What?" Kratos asked.

"I mean like with all the stuttering and interruptions a normal confession would take forever! Yours was quick! I love you too" Raine said giving Kratos a hug, "I even bet this is still disturbing for you"

"It is, trust me" Kratos said plainly.

Meanwhile up in a tree…

"I told you that she was going to hug him, pay up" Yuan whispered.

"Yes, sir" Random Renegade Number 24 said (RR24).

"Sweet, I get 1,000 gald" Yuan said clutching his money.

Back to Kratos and Raine…

Raine let go of Kratos and Kratos leaned over and kissed Raine.

"What's that? Yeah, she's Frenchin' him! Pay up" Yuan whispered.

Kratos and Raine broke the kiss and were leaving when a ninja attacked (you know, those black wearing ones with the masks). The ninja took out a sword.

"Give me your woman, she'll make an excellent housewife" Ninja said.

"You wanna piece of me?" Kratos asked as he unsheathed his sword.

The ninja didn't respond and he attacked. After whooping his ass the ninja lay on the ground unconscious.

"He won't be able to have you sa his wife since I want you to be mine" Kratos said.

Kratos pulled out a box with a ring on it.

"Omg! Of course!" Raine said.

"Can I get up now?" Ninja asked.

"Sure" Kratos replied.

Ninja got up and took off his mask to reveal Yuan.

"Kratos, you're the sweetest retard ever" Raine said as she gave Kratos a hug.

Yuan walked over and held out his hand.

"Uh…did you bring the money?" Kratos asked.

"I only brought 1,500 gald" Raine said.

"I can break it" Yuan said as he snatched the money, "I am on a _roll_!"

"I'm hungry" Kratos said.

The three went back to Zelos' mansion.

Yuan and Kratos

Kratos and Yuan were hanging at Yuan's headquarters.

"Just do it, Kratos" Yuan ordered.

"You stupid jerk" Kratos muttered.

"Do it, or I won't let you leave!" Yuan blurted.

"sigh" Kratos replied.

"WONDER TWIN POWER, ACTIVATE!" the two Seraphim said.

"Form of…a cloud" Yuan blurted.

nothing happens

"Yuan, we got these out of a box of Meltoki O's" Kratos said crossly.

"I know, now back to business" Yuan said as he sat down, "Sit!"

"Fine, whatever" Kratos said as he sat.

"Seeing as my wedding to Martel is only in two days I want you to do me a favour" Yuan said.

"What?" Kratos asked.

"Buy me a plasma television" Yuan said.

"Fine" Kratos said.

"You and your monosyllable replies. RR24 pay up, he said yes" Yuan hollered.

RR24 walked in and handed Yuan a bunch of gald.

"You have a gambling problem" Kratos said.

"RR25, I told you he was going to have a negative response. You guys think I don't know Kratos Aurion. We've known each other for 4023 years" Yuan said.

"Right, we've known each other since kindergarten" Kratos said.

"That's why you're the best man, Kratos" Yuan said.

"Anything else?" Kratos asked.

"Yeah, announce your proposal at the wedding" Yuan said.

"Its your wedding, I don't want to take away your thunder" Kratos said.

"Yeah, but if you don't I'll talk about your Bed Wetting Escapades" Yuan said.

"Fine, I'll do it" Kratos said crossly.

Yuan's Wedding

FF to the reception.

Everyone was dancing with someone.

"P-P-Presea?" Genis stuttered.

"Yes, Genis?" Presea responded.

"W-w-would you like to d-d-d-d-d-dance with m-me?" Genis asked.

"Of course" Presea said with a smile. Genis turned pink.

"Luscious hunny" Zelos sang.

"What is it Zelos?" Sheena asked crossly.

"How about a dance with your favourite red-head" Zelos said.

"Don't I have any other options?" Sheena asked.

"Nope, Lloyd's been taken by Colette and I doubt you wanna dance with Regal" Zelos said calmly.

"Maybe I do" Sheena said.

"No you don't" Zelos replied.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go dance" Sheena said.

Yuan and Martel were starting to dance. Kratos was about to sneak off to avoid dancing when Yuan caught him.

"You better start dancing or I stick a two-way communicator one way up your ass" Yuan threatened. Kratos gulped.

"What's going on?" Raine asked.

"You wanna dance, Raine?" Kratos asked.

"Sure" Raine said.

Eventually people were eating and Yuan kicked Kratos.

"What?" Kratos whispered.

"Bathroom" Yuan said.

"No" Kratos said.

Yuan forced Kratos to get up and started shoving Kratos. When the two got to the bathroom Yuan started fixing his hair.

"You know what you have to do" Yuan said.

"Forget it! I can't do it at a wedding" Kratos said.

"You've been in more embarrassing situations" Yuan said.

"No" Kratos said.

"You know what I say: Do it or I'll castrate you with a light saber" Yuan said calmly.

"Alright, I do it" Kratos said.

"You're my best friend' Yuan said.

"Whatever" Kratos said.

"Great, and don't forget my plasma screen TV" Yuan said.

"I didn't" Kratos said.

Announcement

Kratos and Yuan came back and the bouquet event was about to start.

"I don't know why I'm here" Raine muttered.

The bouquet was thrown. It hit Raine on the head and rebounded and landed in her arms. Raine's eyes glittered. Kratos got up and took the microphone.

"sigh Ladies and gentlemen, I know that this is Yuan's wedding but he asked me a favour" Kratos said.

"_What is he doing?_" Raine asked.

"As you see, Raine caught the bouquet meaning she gets married next. Thing is, we're engaged" Kratos said.

Raine got up and went over to Kratos and took the Mike.

"Lloyd, this means that Genis will be your uncle not your brother" Raine said.

"I KNEW THAT! I JUST FORGOT A LITTLE!" Lloyd hollered.

Fairy Tale

That night when everyone went home Kratos and Raine lay on a bed and stared into the ceiling.

"I'm going to go change" Raine said she got up.

"I'll go later, my feet hurt" Kratos said.

"DAD!" Lloyd hollered.

Kratos walked into Lloyd's room.

"Read me a bedtime story. I've always wanted my real father to read me a story" Lloyd said with chibi eyes.

"Believe me, I've read to you before" Kratos said.

"I wanna story!" Lloyd cried.

"Fine! Once upon a time there was a princess being bugged by a pimp, so her knight in shining armour kicked his sorry ass. The end" Kratos said.

"Wow….snoring" was Lloyd's reply.

"Aw, that so cute. He drools" Raine said.

"Yeah, but what about him?" Kratos asked.

Kratos pointed behind him to show Zelos beaten and out cold. Raine shrugged so Kratos dumped him at Presea's house.

Kratos returned to his room and after changing he went to sleep.

Camp

It was Saturday and Zelos jumped on Raine's bed.

"LET'S GO CAMPING! LET'S GO CAMPING!" Zelos yelled.

Kratos sat up and pushed Zelos off the bed. Zelos recovered and got up. He did the old "Kiss-and-run-for-your-freakin-life". Kratos immediately got up and ran after Zelos through the house. Genis came out of the bathroom and ended up having Zelos fall over and Kratos trip and fall down the stairs.

"OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED KRATOS!" Raine shrieked.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Lloyd hollered.

Kratos moaning in pain

Kratos passes out

"Well then, forget the camping trip" Zelos said.

Zelos went downstairs and jumped out of the nearest window.

The Maid

A day later our heroes (including the now-awake Kratos) decided to stay at the Altamira hotel since the kids wanted to go to the amusement park and the adults wanted to go to the casino (some of then anyway).

It was early morning Saturday. Kratos was on his bed reading a book while Raine was putting together her purse to go shopping.

"So you're leaving" Kratos commented not looking up from his book.

"Yeah, why?" Raine asked.

"If you stumble upon a bookstore, can you get me the next series of this manga comic?" Kratos asked.

"Sure" Raine said.

"Why do I have to stay behind?" Kratos asked.

"Because you need to relax and I bought room service" Raine said.

Kratos shrugged and went back to reading. Raine took her stuff and left the hotel room. Only seconds after leaving the room did she see the Maid. She had long, beautiful, dark purple hair, nice body, and wore the maid outfit with grace.

"Excuse me but will you do me a favour?" Raine asked.

"Sure" the maid replied.

"Don't mess with me" Raine said.

The maid slowly walked in the room as Raine glared. Raine turned and went over to the Customer Service Phone.

"Hello?" a voice replied.

"Who did you send to clean room 104?" Raine asked.

"Her name is Isabelle" the voice replied.

"_Even her name sounds pretty_" Raine thought, "Is there anyone uglier?"

"Yes" the voice replied.

"Replace Isabelle" Raine ordered.

"Of course Ma'am" the voice said.

"By the way, have you had this problem before?" Raine asked.

"Absolutely" the voice said.

"Bye" Raine said.

Raine hung up and smiled at herself.

Kratos sat around continuing his reading. Suddenly another maid walked in.

"Hello, I am Joy" the maid said.

Joy went over to Isabelle and they started arguing in French.

"o0?" was Kratos' reply.

"Anyway, here is your food" Joy said.

Once the two were gone, Kratos found a card that said:

You have received your food

You and that _maid_ in the same room is tabooed

So I made her go away

Now eat your food, gourmet

I'll be home soon.

-Love, Raine

"Wow, Raine getting jealous" Kratos commented.

Internet

Twin Swordz: N-E 1 here?

Pimp MasterZ: Hi BUMPKIN!

Twin Swordz: Don't call me that

Angel Puppy: Howdy!

Twin Swordz: Hi Colette

Pimp MasterZ: Hi Angel Muffin

Kendama Masta: Hi Lloyd! Hi Colette! Hello…Zelos

Pimp MasterZ: Can we stop da intros?

Twin Swordz: Sure

Pimp MasterZ: NEway, Lloyd, how do yu feel known' that Raine's gonna be ur mom?

Twin Swordz: It'll B interesting.

Pimp MasterZ: U know how I like 2g2 da beach N da hot springs?

Twin Swordz: Yup

Pimp MasterZ: Well we're goin' agen

Kendama Masta: In dat order?

Pimp MasterZ: Of course! Freeze N Fun den Warmth N Relaxation

Angel Puppy: I think itza good I-D-ah…he-he, I almost spelt Idaho.

Pimp MasterZ: Den itz settled. We're goin'

Kendama Masta: Yu shudn't make such decisions lik dis

Pimp MasterZ: But I do NEway

_Conversation Over…_

"We're doing what?" Kratos exclaimed.

"Yup, beach and hot springs!" Lloyd said cheerfully.

"As always" Genis said.

"What a crappy birthday" Kratos muttered.

"It's your birthday? IT'S KRATOS' BIRTHDAY!" Lloyd yelled.

Lloyd ran out of the house yelling "IT'S KRATOS' BIRTHDAY'. He even hopped on his Rheaird and flew around with a banner (which for some reason he had) through the cities of his best friends.

"So it's the old geezer's b-day" Zelos commented, in Meltokio.

"Wow, Kratos is another year older" Sheena commented, in Mizuho.

"Calculations say that he is exactly 4031 years, 9 months, 235 days old" Presea said, in Altamira.

"Wow, he's old" Regal commented, also in Altamira and staring into the sky.

"Yay! Kratos' birthday! Party!" Colette said.

"Lloyd Michael Aurion…" Kratos started.

"…is a completely…" Raine continued.

"…dumbass teenager" Genis finished.

"That means that……" Kratos said.

"IT'S GONNA BE MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW!" Yuan blurted.

"I was hoping that he wouldn't be in this house" Kratos muttered.

"It's always nice to keep tabs on your birthday when you know someone who has theirs before yours" Yuan said.

"So you're both Pisces" Raine commented, "I'm a Taurus!"

"This gives Zelos a bigger reason to go swimming and to the hot springs. I bet he's gonna add in some more stuff too" Lloyd said.

"This is why I hate birthdays" Kratos said.

"You're just miserable because you getting old. I am too remember? Besides at least we look good" Yuan said with a wide smile.

"Get your arm off me" Kratos said.

"Suck it up" Yuan said, keeping the smile.

Kratos' Teachings

Weeks later after Raine and Kratos _were_ finally wed, Kratos ended up having to fill in for Raine because (insert reason here). Unfortunately…he had nothing to teach.

"I know! Today's subject will be about Whatever-ness-icity" Kratos said.

"We were talking about Pyramids" a girl said.

"Not now. First of all, Matrix Reloaded sucked. I mean I am so happy Will Smith who originally was supposed to be Neo, refused the role." Kratos said.

"Damn right!" a boy blurted.

"Beyblade. First season, tall fat kids travel around the world and defeat the evil computer-reliant Russians. Second season, short skinny kids stay in regroup after almost being assassinated by some crazy ass punks to take things into their own hands. For once, Kai stays in the team…sadly, some chick follows them around. Third season, everyone breaks up, everyone gets emotional, chick wears nothing but short-shorts, and Kai gets all broody and goes insane" Kratos said.

"It all went down since season three" Lloyd commented.

"Since Sailor Moon is over, things like Mew Mew Power, Winx Club and W.I.T.C.H. have tried to replace it. No such luck" Kratos said.

"I like those" Genis muttered.

"Kids shows have nothing to do with heroes anymore. Just average people to like Dora whose parents allow her to go alone in a forest with a monkey and a thieving fox who listens to whatever she says and suddenly flees when told 'No' three times." Kratos said.

"No! Sniper!" Colette said…followed by a giggle.

After class ended Kratos sighed in relief.

"Nice" Kratos muttered.

**The End**


End file.
